The Pain to Come (Lesbain Story)
by gabbysanerd
Summary: Audrey was cold and heartless, not the type to fall in love so quickly.With her demanding job as Commanding Agent of a highly specialized and top secret team, her time for anything else was greatly diminishing. With Lynn Gunn suddenly in her life, Audrey begins to question just how secretive she needs to be about her entire life. Who is she lying to? originally published on wattpad
1. Chapter One

The character of Audrey will be played by Katherine Barrel.

Chapter 1

_"They" all said that love and this profession would never mix: "sooner or later it's all going to go to shit and you nor anyone else has the man-power to save it."_

_"Sir, I am a grown woman and a highly valued asset to this team, I believe I have the capacity to judge whether it will or not."_

_"That's what the one before you said too, Agent Bevier. Right before we had to go in and "take care" of the mess he made. For your sake and hers, I hope I will not have to do that."_

Two Years Earlier*

My alarm clock awoke with a deafening shrill as the woman's hand reached over my tensed body and switched it off. "Why don't you use a different sound, something soothing?" She asked, like every morning I spent with her. They were all the same to her, they were fun, then dull and agitating. I couldn't take another second with her. "I don't know Vivian, you don't have to be here when it goes off either, but you still choose to be." I spoke back, watching her sun filled eyes burn into me with a smirk as her tongue ran over her bottom lip, her vocal cords not able to make a sound. I watched as she collected her clothes and put them on slowly, my eyes daring hers to meet mine as she finally pulled her shirt over her head and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. "You win Audrey, don't call me again." She spat, the picture frames that held art on the wall rattling as she slammed my front door closed for the third time.

I smiled with a sigh and pulled myself out of bed, my muscles aching as I popped my neck and put my feet on the white carpet, looking at my badge and gun that were laying on the nightstand. I knew I had to be at headquarters in a few hours, but I wasn't dreading it. Getting into this agency was the greatest achievement I have accomplished and after years of hard work, they addressed me as Commanding Agent Bevier. Damn, doesn't that sound nice?

I smiled to myself before pulling my aching body out of my room and into the kitchen, placing my hands on the cold marble that was my counter top as I looked out the window, cars already lining up for early rush hour. Sliding my hand over the glossed surface, I thought about the woman I had spent my night with, the same woman I had spent it with every few weeks, knowing damn well she sat by her phone day and night waiting on my call to come here. Why does she do this? Because she is lonely like every other person on this planet, any ounce of attention I give her will last a week before she needs it again, needs to see me; even if I never smile at her, never give her endearing titles, or for that matter, kiss her.

I wiped all of these thoughts from my head as I started to brew the coffee, my mind at ease as I walked back into my room and dressed myself in the usual attire. Black long socks, black dress pants, black shined shoes, black belt, white under shirt, bulletproof vest, white button up, black tie, black blazer. It never differed from this because for awhile now, I haven't had the patience to pick out anything that would look better on me.

I tied my medium length red hair into a tight ponytail with a smirk before staring at myself in the mirror. I knew some women yearned to be in my bed, begged me too, but Vivian was the only woman I would do that with, and I had just severed ties with her once and for all. I hadn't had any type of romantic relationships with a woman ever, and I really didn't want to start now. For this I can only blame work and my hectic schedule that denied me any time for another human being; aside from sporadic free time to make phone calls to see how family is doing. I highly doubt any woman would put up with that in a partner and no matter how much feelings she had built up and stored in her heart, she would end it with me and I would turn back into being heartless. That's what I had to be in order to protect myself and her, it was really for my own good not to fall in love with another woman.

With quick steps I moved back into the kitchen and watched as the coffee steam rose and heated the travel mug, adding cream and sugar before screwing on the lid, grabbing my badge and placing it in my blazer pocket as I grabbed my keys with the other hand. My holster dug into my side before I moved it slightly, sliding my pistol into it until I heard the familiar click of it locking into place. With a quick glance around my apartment for anything out of place, I closed and locked my front door, taking the same path as a pissed off Vivian had taken only a few hours ago.

"C.A. Bevier, it's about time you brought your ass out of that apartment!" My friend and team member, Monty, remarked as he caught sight of me at the front doors of the department. Monty and I have known each other since the academy, our friendship sparking from me telling him to "put your damn magazine in right the first time and maybe your times wouldn't be such shit." I felt his firm hand land on my shoulder in appreciation as I smiled and pushed his hand away, walking into the lobby of my department. Men and women were rushing around with papers, statements, and police reports in their hands as they hurried to get them to their superiors to start the case.

With a wave of my hand I watched as a handful of agents got up from their desks, wearing the exact same thing as me as they filed into the empty conference room that I was standing near. I looked into the lobby once more before closing the door behind me, starting the coffee pot for my team before placing a rolled up map down flat onto the dark oak glossy table. I took a deep breath to collect my thoughts before turning to my agents, my hands folded behind my back.

"Today and tomorrow will not consist of much. We have been asked to assist security at a two-night awards ceremony that has had several threats made to it. We will observe the front as people make their way in, paparazzi will be there along with news reporters. No one will know the reason that we are there. If asked, do not respond, if prompted to answer, just say you are security. Any questions?" My eyes found a lone hand raised in the air, its owner leaning back against the chair, hearing it creak as he sat back up to steady his voice. "Will some be inside and some outside or what will the formation and placement be, ma'am?" I grabbed a black marker and pulled the dry erase board closer to me before looking back at the agent that had spoken.

"What is your name?" I asked, not looking at him as I uncapped the marker, the strong scent hitting my nostrils instantly. "Manning, ma'am." He states and I promptly write it on the board. "Did I spell it correctly, Agent Manning?" I ask, making eye contact with him as he folds his hands on the desk. "Yes ma'am." He assures, noticing as he shifts his body position, uncomfortable with me for calling him out. "Great, you're on my good side since you can ask a simple question. As for the rest of you, I didn't call you all in here to listen to the wind outside. Either ask questions to understand the plan better or get out. There's a minimum of 14 different questions you could have asked me just with the information I had just provided." I stated, watching as all of the agents in the room averted their eyes from me, all except for Monty, he knew how I operated and I hated when agents wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Plain clothes and vests underneath then?" Monty simply asks, running his hand over his shaved head as he keeps his gaze locked in mine. "Yes, do not call each other by your titles, just last names. People can't be thinking that federal agents are working security. Anyone else?" "Will there be shifts, some stay outside some in?" Someone immediately asked, my eyes finding the agent as I assessed him, taking in how his tie was loosely tied and his blazer was carelessly opened, his gun hand grip poking out.

"Name?" I asked, uncapping the marker as I scowled at the strong scent the marker emitted. "Vance" He remarked, being able to tell he had said it with confidence. "Great, Agent Vance, you may step out after I have answered your question and may return when you have gathered yourself and are able to present yourself as an agent for this team." I stated harshly, not bothering to look at him as I started to draw a map on the whiteboard.

"There will be no shifts, agents don't take shifts. Some will be posted inside and some will be outside; you will remain there until the event is over. I will be outside but once the event starts then I will move inside. We will all have radios and earpieces so communication will not be a problem. Is there anymore questions?" I asked, watching with a smirk as Agent Manning stood up, pushed his chair in and exited the room as I had commanded him to do. At least he is able to follow orders.

I stood in the silence for a few seconds longer before making 'x's all over the map, writing the agents' names by each 'x'. "This is where everyone will be posted, you all will not be far away from each other." My eyes shot up as the door to the conference room opened as Agent Manning appeared again, his demeanor and outer appearance noticeably better than before. Noticing that the agents were studying the map, I took that time to assess all of them. There were 30 agents total that made up my team, some of them I had known for years, some I had just met. Either way, they all needed to work together as a team and understand how the others operated.

"Alright then team, we leave in 15." I stated, folding my arms behind my back, my shoulders squared as I watched all of the men and women stand and begin to file out one at a time, Monty staying back to talk to me. I started to wipe off the whiteboard and collect the maps, hearing him clear his throat to get my attention even though he was the only person in the room with me. "Yes, Agent?" I asked, standing up straight as I met his gaze, knowing he knew something was wrong. "Vivi gone again?" He simply asked, leaning against the white wall next to him, crossing his very muscular arms over his vest.

I sighed and relaxed my body, letting all of the tension out. Monty was the only one I was able to relax with. "For good this time. She needs something better than what I am giving her." I said calmly, watching him nod in understanding. "Maybe it's time for Audrey Bevier to fall in love with someone for once." He stated, his slight African accent leaving his lips as I pushed the dry erase board back to the corner of the room, staring at the gray carpet for a few seconds, pondering over my answer. "I don't love Vivian, Monty." I finally said, raising my green eyes to meet his brown orbs.

With a wave of his hand he chuckles and stands up straight, keeping his arms crossed. "You and I both know you don't, I mean to someone else. Open up your heart to someone and maybe you won't be so lonely in that apartment all the time to call her. Just give some girl a chance Aud, if you don't you'll never experience that addictive feeling. Just a chance, okay?" He asked, causing me to roll my eyes at his mushy words. I hated when people were like that, it left them so vulnerable, so exposed.

I sighed, not winning the battle in my head. "Fine, I will. But not right away, alright. You know I hate doing this." I watched as his actual smile filled his face, his eyes lighting up as he put his large hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently. "That's my girl! Now, let's get going." He stated, a little too enthusiastic. If he thought I was just going to fall head over heels for a girl he was dead wrong. The planets would have to align exactly at the moment I saw her for that to EVER happen.

I could see the paparazzi already lining up, the news reporters getting their cameras ready as the car pulled up to the event, police officers already lining the barricades. I stepped out onto the red carpet, having all my team speak into the microphones in their cuff lining so that I could make sure everything was working properly. "Alright everyone, as always, stay safe, aware, vigilant, and hydrated." I said, watching as they all nodded before moving to their posts, Monty being positioned next to me. I could hear fans screaming as celebrities started to arrive for the event, my position being near where they were dropped off.

"Do you see any babes you want to fall in love with?" He asked next to me as I observed an interview in progress a few feet away. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, shaking my head slightly as his question repeated in my head. "No, Monty" I stated, observing officers struggling to stop a woman from climbing the barrier as a celebrity walked by.

I moved to help the officers, placing my hand on the girls arm, my other on her shoulder. "Ma'am stop." I stated firmly, watching her face contort to fear as her eyes locked with mine. Her body went weak as she fell back behind the barrier, her eyes never leaving mine. The officers began to help her up as I turned to walk back to my post, observing a woman with long blonde hair walk past me, noticing her all black attire besides her floral jacket. I couldn't pull my eyes away from her as I observed two men beside her, watching as she dropped what seemed to be her wallet without realizing that she was missing the item. I quickly caught up to her, picking up the wallet as she continued to walk away. "Ma'am? You dropped this." I said, my breath getting caught in my throat as she turned around, my eyes meeting her hazel eyes, watching as her eyes went wide. I struggled to keep my eyes with hers as I realized she was only wearing a black bra underneath her jacket.

"Oh... thanks.." She stated, her soft voice ringing in my ears as she looked anywhere but at me. My hand went to hers, noticing the ring on her middle finger as I handed her the wallet, only for it to fall to the carpet again. I quickly picked it up again, handing it back as I heard her soft voice state "I'm such a train-wreck sometimes, I'm sorry." I couldn't help but actually laugh at what she had said, a small smile forming on her lips as she thanked me then walked away; not noticing that my heart had been pounding in my chest until I watched her turn around and look at me again before quickly looking away, running her hand through her hair. I felt dazed as I stood there before I was jolted back into reality with Monty's voice in my ear. "Was she the one?" He asked with a smirk as I rolled my eyes. "Please, she wouldn't have the time of day for me." I stated, walking into the building as the event started, standing in the back as everyone took their seats.

I watched as the host started out the night with a few jokes and jabs, trying desperately to get everyone in the room to laugh at at least one of his jokes. I watched as Monty went to go fetch some water for us, noticing as someone sat down, only because of their long blonde hair. I couldn't peel my eyes away from her as I watched her laugh and adjust her hair, her movements so calm and careless, her hand so steady. "You can't stare at women like that, it really freaks them out." I heard Monty state as he handed me the bottle of water. "Well if she stopped moving then she wouldn't be distracting me." I shot back, hearing him chuckle as he shook his head and leaned back against the wall, relaxing slightly. I hit his arm softly, watching as he jumped back into position, shoulders squared as he stared straight ahead. "I apologize, Bevier." He stated, his voice steeled as music flooded our ears and the first performance started. "It's alright." I said, looking over at the mystery girl once more before trying to ignore her for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter Two

The character of Lynn will be played by Lynn Gunn, the lead singer of Pvris.

Chapter 2

"Commanding Agent Bevier?" My head jolted off of the stack of papers it had been resting on, my eyes fighting the glare of the sun filled room to see who had spoken to me. My eyes assessed the small man, his height falling short of 5 feet 7 inches. His attire was relaxed, wearing a white shirt and navy dress pants along with brown dress shoes. My eyes glared at his through his cheap plastic glasses as an open window blew his slightly gelled hair. His tan hand went to fix it as his eyes continued to sweep over me, his mouth forming but no words able to escape as I fully stood up, coming to his height easily as I leaned on the front of my large oak desk, crossing my boots. "Yes?" I asked, cocking my head to the side to be able to get a better angle. My eyes began to sweep all over the waist of his pants, trying to find any tell tale sign of a knife or gun.

"I... the Chief said that I needed to outfit you for tonight, I just wanted to ask you a few questions about your style and get your measurements..." He said quickly, not being able to conceal his nervousness as I silently watched his hair gel melt and perspirate his forehead. I knew my silence was making him uncomfortable, even more so than he already was. I continued my tactic, watching the sweat fall down his forehead, almost getting into his eye as he moved his weight to his other foot, crossing my arms over my chest so his eyes would stop resting there.

"What's the Chief's name, since you just met him?" I asked, resting my hands at my sides as I watched him squirm even more, his pupils enlarging as he tugged at his ear lobe. "John... Smith.." He couldn't even finish his pathetic sentence before my hand was on the hand grip of my pistol, my finger clicking the safety latch to unlock it from the holster before drawing on him, my eyes locating his forehead in between my front and rear sights as his hands flew up in the air. "S... shit" I heard him say, sweat beading down his face as he looked at my gun and swallowed.

"Stand down, Agent!" I heard the Chief yell from the door way, his large frame moving to stand next to the man that I had almost killed. I immediately followed his orders, staring at the unknown man as I swiftly put my gun back into its holster, hearing the familiar click. "My office, now." He stated, turning and walking out. I sighed and followed him quickly, my boots echoing off the walls before coming at a rest in front of his desk, watching as he sat while I continued to stand. You neversit until you are told while around the chief. It doesn't matter if you're three desks away from him, you don't sit your ass down until he has instructed you to do so. After being trained to do so for so long, some of the members of my team have begun to take up this habit with me as well. "Sit" He simply stated, taking a cigarette from the pack he kept in his desk drawer. I watched as he swirled it in between his fingers before placing it in between his lips. My eyes scanned his clean desk, searching for his lighter but to no avail.

"That boy... man... in there is a stylist. Your mission tonight is to try and talk to some of the people in attendance. Last night I think we freaked them out too much with how heavy our presence was. No I'm not saying I want them to attack, I'm saying it'd be easier to catch them if they thought they were in their own element. They will get careless, act at home. You and I both know that they will be a worker there, not a celebrity. Someone who knows the layout of the entire area and has been around it for a while. That being said, you're going to be plain clothed and styled, since you don't know the meaning of the word," (so now you see where I get it from) "You and Monty should act as friends and take mental notes of everyone. Try to get back stage, I know it won't be hard for you since you could talk your way into in between a nuns legs." I chuckled at that as I leaned my body back against the chair, raising my hand up to rest my cheek bone on. "Oh Chief, those are the best ones." I said, watching a rare smile contort his face to show his teeth.

"Alright, you've been briefed, your team has already been briefed and is resting. Go get your measurements taken." He said, taking the unlit cigarette out of his mouth and slid it back into his pack, realizing that he had done that out of habit and was trying to quit. "Wait, why was my team briefed without me?" I questioned, my eyes turning to glare into his brown orbs as he smiled. "I know that you slept here last night to avoid seeing Vivian at your apartment. Now, get going." He said, standing at the same time I did before showing me out.

"So Agent, how are you?" I heard the man ask me as I stepped back into my office, my head pounding as I shut the door behind me. "Sit" I stated, watching as he quickly occupied a chair in front of my desk. My hand pulled out the drawer directly underneath my desk, pulling out my pain killers before swallowing them without water. "So, how do you get this started, Mr..." "King, Randy King" He said, raising his hand to shake mine. Over the years in this line of work, I've learned that even a seemingly harmless handshake can turn deadly in a matter of seconds. I watched his hand hover in the air for a few seconds before he put it back into his lap as he cleared his throat. My god how was he still nervous.

The silence was filled with him clapping his hands together once, getting out of his seat a little too fast for my liking. My hand flew to my hand grip, my finger already on the safety latch as I stood up, my chair hitting the wall from my movements. "I'm sorry, I can see I'm making you nervous. The Chief already checked me but you can again if it eases your mind." He said nervously, his soft voice actually shaking as his eyes stayed fixated on my weapon, my hand still resting on the hand grip. "I trust the Chief's judgement." I stated, relaxing my hand as I watched him. "Alright, I just need you to take your holster off so that I can get an accurate measurement of your waist." With his words I rolled my eyes but removed my holster with my gun inside, the only weapon I had aside from the throwing knife I kept in my boot.

"What would you want to wear?" Randy asked, pushing his hand through his hair again. I had no doubt his hand was going to be soaked by the time we were done at this rate. "Um, darker colors with a blazer?" I questioned, watching as he smiled and nodded, "I already know just what you're going to wear!" He exclaimed, writing something down on a notepad. I watched as he then grabbed his jacket from the chair before running back to me, kissing me on the cheek, and running away. I stood there in shock in the middle of my office, my mouth hanging open as anger boiled inside of me. Why on Earth had he thought that would be okay to do?! I swear if he wasn't helping me then I would have already stabbed him in the neck.

I stormed out of my office, pushing my holster back into its place on my hip as I walked into the entrance to the men's showers. "Monty?" I shouted, hearing men talking inside. I don't care if this whole damn building was on fire, I was never going to set foot in there. "Yeah?" I heard him call back. "You available?" I asked, his body suddenly right in front of me, wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, and his regular shoes. "Of course, let's get some coffee."

My eyes wandered all around the small coffee shop, watching people laugh and speak to their guests, not loving all of the noise. "So Aud, why did you sleep in your office last night?" My eyes met Monty's before I took a sip of my black coffee, watching Monty's eyes look at the women near us. "Well I didn't want to run into Vivian. I just know that I'll be walking towards my door and she'll pop out of nowhere, drunk and disoriented, demanding that she sleep in my bed that night." I said, hearing the whine of the milk frother as I set my cup down, watching the steam swirl around the cup. "Has she done that before?" He asked, shoveling sugar into his coffee. "Many times." I said, watching him shake his head in distaste. "Having sex with drunk people is no fun, it's so sloppy." He stated as I chuckled and leaned back in my chair. "You are correct." I said as my phone vibrated. I looked down to see a text from the Chief saying that my outfit was ready. "Well, are you ready for the event?"

I stood in front of the mirror as I assessed my appearance, smirking as my eyes flicked up to look into the interns that was openly staring at me. I turned and winked at her, watching as she blushed and walked away. "Easy tiger, we're not doing that anymore, remember?" Monty chimed in, bringing me back into reality. "But hey, you do look pretty damn good, Aud." He complimented as I smiled, thanking him. I was wearing a black button up, navy blue tie, a bright blue blazer, black jeans, and suede navy blue shoes.

"Well, is everyone ready then?" I asked to my team, some dressed in the usual and some dressed for the occasion. "Now, I know that since some of you are going to take part in the events tonight it can be easy for some of you to get swept up in the moment. I want NONE of you to forget that you are all agents and are assigned with a task. As always stay safe, aware, vigilant, and hydrated." I stated, watching as my team climbed into the SUV's and they all drove off.

The drive to the event was short, we were all let out at the side entrance, Monty and I watching as everyone got into their positions. "All good?" I asked into my radio. I waited patiently as I listened to my team respond, counting them until I knew everyone's was working. "All right Monty, after you." I said, watching as he gladly went ahead of me to stare at the women. We stepped inside and was hit with a cool blast of air, music playing loudly over the speakers as we walked around the many tables to find the one that the Chief had apparently gotten for us. We finally found it in the back of the room, our two name cards the only two that occupied the table. I sat back in my chair and surveyed the room, which proved to be more difficult than I had expected. We were in the back of the room so it made it easy for us to make a hasty exit, but we weren't able to see very far up.

I tried to crane my neck and see who was up there when someone caught my eye, their hair falling over her shoulders in a way that seemed so familiar to me, but so distant. My chest was pounding as my eyebrows creased, trying to remember where I had seen her, why my body was reacting this way to her. Was she a one night stand I had? My question was quickly answered when she sat down in her place, which was in front of me, facing me with her entourage sitting at the other places. Her eyes met mine before she tore them away, staring at the table clothe as I realized that she was the girl I had seen the other night, that had dropped her wallet. Shit.

"Bevier, again with the staring. Geez." I heard from beside me, feeling Monty poke me in the arm with his elbow as I tore my eyes away from what she was wearing, the same exact thing from yesterday. "Sorry, I just remembered her from yesterday is all." I stated, trying desperately to keep my composure, knowing Monty was staring at me, waiting for me to stare at the unknown girl again. I tried to calm myself, looking down at my watch as I heard my team run the checks on their locations, telling me that they were all safe. After I had counted them all I looked over at Monty, slightly annoyed. "You didn't check." I said, watching as he looked at me incredulously. "Bevier I'm sitting right next to you, you know I'm safe." "Monty you could have been in the process of having a heart attack for all I know. I'd like for you to check when I ask." I stated, more power seeping into my words than I had anticipated. I watched as he kept my gaze, speaking into the radio that was laced into the cuff of his shirt. "Safe." I heard him say, looking at me with a large amount of sass. "I swear, sometimes you're like a mom." He said before turning to look at the stage, the host coming out. "Have any of you died on my watch?" I asked, staring at the side of his face, knowing damn well he had heard me as the room filled with laughter.

I took this time to look up at the girl as she chuckled, facing towards the stage, her back to me. Right as I was about to look away I watched her head turn and her eyes caught mine before she immediately broke our gaze and looked at the stage, running her hand through her blonde hair. I couldn't help but stare as she did the motion with so much ease and confidence. Her hands seemed so steady and sure but yet, soft. I watched as she said something to her friend that was next to her, he nodded and asked something around the table, not being able to hear their conversation over the artist that was performing. Her body rose from the chair and walked away, my eyes trying desperately to peel away from her walking figure, knowing she could feel that someone was watching her a little too closely.

I moved in my seat to try and remain calm, my body feeling nauseated and uncomfortable as I thought about the girls face. I shut my eyes, the image of her hands running over my shoulders filling my mind before I forced my eyes open and I felt hot. "I need to use the restroom." I stated, getting up from my seat a little too fast as I felt someone's body run into mine, I cold liquid drenching the front of me. "Shit! Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I watched her say, a look of surprise filling her face before her eyes met mine, watching them go wide with recognition. "Come here." She said, turning and walking away as I followed her blindly, watching her hips sway with every step before pushing the restroom door open, holding it open for me.

I hopelessly tried to calm my heart and head as I looked at the girl, watching as she grabbed an entire roll of paper towels. "I'm so sorry, I'm such-" "a train wreck sometimes?" I finished for her, watching as she chuckled and blushed. "You're the girl from yesterday." She simply stated, her angelic voice filling my ears with harmony as I nodded, noticing that her chest was starting to get very red and blotchy. "Are you okay, ma'am?" I asked, causing her to look down at her bare chest. "Yeah, when I get nervous my chest turns into a fucking firetruck." She stated, causing me to smile and chuckle. The woman extended her hand out towards me, adorned with what I assumed to be random rings. "I'm Lynn, Lynn Gunn. My full name is Lyndsey Gunnulfsen but that's a mouthful." I smiled and took her soft hand in mine, trying to keep my pounding heart at rest. "I'm Audrey Bevier." I stated, watching her smile grow to show teeth. My god there's a goddess in front of me. "Bevier? You're French?" She asked, assessing my name. This girl pays attention. "Actually no, Irish believe it or not." I said with a chuckle, just now realizing that we were still holding hands.

We pulled our hands away as I tried to keep from blushing. Why the hell was I blushing? That word shouldn't even be in my vocabulary. "May I?" She asked, my eyes looking down to find her hands near the button of my blazer. I couldn't stop the inappropriate thoughts that flooded my mind as she slowly unbuttoned my blazer, pushing it open. What was happening to me? How was she making her every move seem so calculated and smooth? I watched as her eyes landed on the gun laying in its holster on my side, not knowing what to say or do. "I'm security" I quickly explained, watching as she nodded and began to dab at the clear liquid that was all over my shirt. "I hope this won't stain or anything.." She said mindlessly as I smiled, unable to keep my eyes away from her. Her eyes met mine, waiting patiently for my reply, getting lost in those damn mesmerizing hazel eyes. "I'm sure it won't, I-" I was interrupted by Monty's voice speaking in my ear, sounding worried. "Hey Bevier, we found him and he ran, he's trying to escape." My eyes went wide as I threw my blazer on the ground to get to my gun easier. "I have to go Lyndsey, it was very nice to meet you." I flashed her my award winning smile before taking off from the bathroom, leaving my blazer behind.

"Where is he?" I asked, taking off in a random direction. "He's taking the south exit towards the alley way." Monty said, hearing his labored breathing as he ran after the man. I quickly took off in that direction, catching up to them as he ran through the fire escape door, the alarm blaring behind us as we continued to chase the man down the alley. The unknown man obviously knew the area better than we did as he was able to take turn after turn without running into a dead end. Before we knew it he had disappeared, the dead end of an alley in front of us. "What the hell?" Monty said, trying to catch his breath as I radioed my team our location.

In no time the Chief and my team were all in the alley, trying to piece together how the man had disappeared. "I just really have no idea." I finally said, looking at the Chief. "This is a baffling one C.A. Bevier. Tomorrow I'll have investigations come out and take a look. For now that guy could be anywhere, there's no way to tell. Did you get a good look at him?" He asked Monty and I, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "He was my height, small build, curly brown hair." Monty said, nodding in agreement as the Chief wrote it down. "Alright then, we're done here." He said, packing up his stuff.

I walked slowly down my apartment hallway, hearing only the noise of my neighbors conversions. Just before I put the key into my front door, Vivian popped out from the corner of the hallway, causing me to jump and grab the hand grip of my gun. "Jesus Vivian, I could have shot you!" I whispered harshly, hearing her chuckle as she pushed me back against my front door, pinning me to it. "Maybe I could make it up to you..." She said as I smelled her breath, trying to find any hint that she was drunk but she wasn't. She was just trying to crawl back into my life. I felt nothing for her but yet she threw herself at me anyways. "No Vivian, I'm done with that and you should be too." I stated, pushing on her chest lightly but to no avail. "No Audrey, I know that you feel something for me, you're just pushing it away. For what reason? Are you with some other whore now? I smell alcohol all over you" She accused as anger filled my body. With one swift move I pulled the throwing knife out from my boot and held it to her throat, watching her face fill with horror, my hand holding her by her belt loops. "Just walk away, or your blood spills all over this floor." I threatened, watching as she walked away from me, looking back at me. "I don't know who you are anymore, Audrey." She said as she began to cry and run away from me.

I sighed and opened my door, turning on the lights before walking into my kitchen, leaning against my counter. I wonder what Lyndsey is up to right now.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

My hand flew to my alarm, hitting the stop button the second it had started to pierce my eardrums. I looked at it to realize it had been a call from Monty, not my alarm, as I sat up in bed. Just as I was about to call him back there was a knock at the door, breaking my train of thought. I quickly put on my white robe, grabbing my gun from on top of the black nightstand, creeping towards my kitchen to the front door. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and focus my shot as the unknown person began to knock again. "Audrey it's me, quit pointing your gun at the freaking door and open it!" I heard Monty exclaim, causing me to chuckle as I unlocked the door for him.

"How did you know?" I asked, placing my gun on the counter before turning to change in my room. "I have known you since the academy Bevier, you're a creature of habit and you rarely stray from it." I froze at his words, contemplating them, trying to decide if he was right or not. "Then what am I going to wear today, since you apparently earned your damn Bachelor's Degree in Audrey Bevier." I heard him laugh, collapsing onto my black leather couch, his massive body causing the leather to groan beneath his weight. "Probably your work uniform since you rarely wear anything else." He said, causing me to smirk as I stepped out of my room, leaning onto my door frame as I cocked my head to the side. His eyes went wide as he took in what I was wearing; black combat boots, black skinny jeans, and a nice black shirt that revealed my figure. "Is this what you were expecting?" I asked with confidence as he chuckled and shook his head. "So Audrey Bevier does know a little bit about style, shocking." "Shut up" I said as I chuckled, tying my hair into a tight pony tail.

"Why did you come here?" I asked, sliding my badge into my back pocket before sliding my holster and gun into place. "I wanted to get coffee with you. There's this coffee shop down town that we haven't been to yet. Apparently a lot of celebrities love to get coffee there" "Why do you always want to meet women?" I asked him, grabbing my keys and following him out of my front door, locking it before heading towards the parking garage. "Because I'm not trying to fall in love like you are, Bevier." He said, sliding his sunglasses over his eyes before falling into the passenger seat of my black Audi. "Look Monty, I'm not looking to fall in love with a girl, I'm just keeping that option open, for now that is." "I know Bevier, look at it this way; when you meet a girl who sweeps you off of your feet, it's not going to be the end of the world. As your best friend and maybe your only friend, I'm just asking you to let your guard down enough to let her in a little bit." I rolled my eyes, starting the car and backing out of my parking spot. "Will you quit being mushy and tell me where this damn place is?" I heard the man chuckle next to me, giving up on the conversation.

Before I knew it, we were both climbing out of my car, walking out of the humid air and into the cool cafe, our conversation long forgotten. I assessed the room as we looked for a place to sit. The room was not very big, with a lot of people standing instead of sitting at the tables. Conversations were flying everywhere while we walked past many people, watching as their eyes would fall from their guests' eyes to Monty and I's firearms. They would give us uncomfortable looks until we finally were seated away from them, not understanding how they could be so uncomfortable with agents being there. As Monty got up to get our coffee's, I drummed my fingers on the table, realizing that a woman seated to the right of me was staring. I met her gaze and watched as she smiled before tearing her gaze away from me to look at Monty, watching him sit across from me with our coffee's. I watched as the woman's face fell and she completely looked away.

"You're such a mood killer, do you know that Monty?" I remarked, watching his expression change to surprise as he began to spoon sugar into his coffee. "And why is that?" He asked, raising an eye brow. "She was obviously into me but then you had to come sit down next to me with your towering self." I exclaimed, his hand stirring his coffee as he chuckled. "Now now Bevier, she's not the blonde you're after, is she?" He asked, causing me to struggle with swallowing the scalding coffee as his question took me off guard. "What the hell do you mean by that, Monty?" I questioned, glaring at him while my hand tightened around my coffee mug. "I noticed how you couldn't keep your eyes off of that girl yesterday, Bevier. You were practically drooling when she spilled that drink all over you. I've never seen you so starstruck." He remarked, causing me to hide my expressions from him as I looked at the wall next to him. I needed to stop showing some much of my emotions, it could get me killed one day. Just as I was about to reply, someone walked in and a few people gasped and surrounded the person, taking pictures. I will never truly understand why people do that, they are just human beings like you and me.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Monty, I was just distracted because she had just spilled something all over me, I wasn't starstruck." I stated, watching as he shook his head, unhappy with my answer. "Cut the crap, Aud. Just tell me about her, obviously you know something about her since you spent so long in the bathroom with her." I could tell that he was growing impatient with me, not wanting to fight with me over something that he already knew to be true. "Fine, her name is Lyndsey Gunnulfsen. I don't really... Holy shit that's her!" My eyes went wide as I saw her walk into the coffee shop carrying my blue blazer draped over her arm. How in the hell is it a coincidence that she is here at the same time that I am?! I watched as Monty's head snapped around, probably giving himself whiplash as he caught sight of the woman. "Wow Aud, she is a sight." He said, not processing his remark as my eyes remained glued onto her, raking all over her body. She was wearing black boots, black jeans, black shirt and a white and black striped blazer. She was absolutely stunning.

Her eyes met mine and a smile spread across her face, starting to make her way towards our table as I grew nervous, my eyes looking at Monty's. He grinned as she stood to the side of our table, first looking at me, then my partner. "Hi, I'm Lynn" She said smoothly. How does her voice sound like the angels constructed it personally?Monty stood, towering over the girl as she looked up at him. "I'm Monty, a friend of Audrey's. Well, I really must be going. I have to meet my mom downtown to do some shopping, the family dogs birthday is in a week." He stated, mentally slapping myself in the forehead for his lame ass excuse. Without another word he was gone, walking out of the cafe and towards a random destination. Where the hell was he going anyway? I drove him here.

I watched as Lynn sat down across from me, laying my blazer down onto the table. "I hand washed it last night, again, I'm really sorry for spilling that on it." She said, placing her hand on the smooth table, looking down at it nervously. "It's quite alright, Lyndsey. You didn't have to wash it but I appreciate it. Can I get you something, a coffee?" Her hazel eyes met mine as she smiled, feeling my entire body begin to melt. Holy shit Audrey chill, you don't even know this girl."I actually prefer tea over coffee." She said, watching as her chest began to fill with redness. I chuckled and nodded, standing as her eyes found my pistol. "I'll be right back then."

I sat the hot tea in front of her with honey and milk. "I didn't know what you wanted with it so I just told him to give me all of it." I stated, hearing her chuckle and wrap her hands around the warm mug. "Thank you, Audrey." The way she spoke my name, I had never heard it be said with such beauty. "So, tell me what you do for a living?" Her soft voice asked, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. "I do security." I lied, watching her nod as her eyebrows furrowed, mulling over my answer. She was NEVER to know what I actually was. That could be the death of both of us.

"I thought that security guards don't need to carry around guns?" She questioned, moving a piece of her angelic blonde hair behind her ear. "I work in the private sector, so I am allowed to." I stated, hoping that she wouldn't question me any further. "What do you do, Lynn?" I asked, watching a smile creep onto her face, showcasing her perfect teeth. "I'm in a band, it's called Pvris (Pronounced Paris)." I watched the proud smile continue to occupy her face as she looked down, drawing a random shape onto the table. "Wow that's great. Did you guys win any awards the other night at the ceremony?" "Sadly no, but it was really just an honor to be nominated. The second night after you took off the fire alarm sounded, after that the ceremony was cancelled and I doubt they are going to reschedule it."

"Oh" Was the only answer that I could muster. My heart continued to race as I looked down at her soft smooth hands that were resting on the table, trying desperately to think of something to talk about. I had never been in this situation before, I hadn't been in a situation like this with a woman before. I usually had the upper hand with women, they usually fell in love with my looks, we'd sleep together, then that was the end of it. No conversation was ever needed afterwards, not even a goodbye.

I was pulled away from my thoughts as Lyndsey pushed the blazer closer to me, running her finger over the bottom hem of it. "You looked really nice the other night, Audrey. I'm sorry that you had to be pulled away because of work." She said, lifting her soft eyes to watch mine as I felt my heart jump at her compliment. Jesus ChristAudrey, you really need to chill out. I realized that I had taken a long time to answer, clearing my throat before standing. "Please give me a moment, Lyndsey." I stated, trying desperately trying to find the bathroom.

I practically fell as I rushed into the bathroom, taking a deep calming breath as I placed my hands on both sides of the cold sink, staring into my eyes through the mirror. Audrey what the hell are you doing? You can't have a relationship with this woman, you both have two very different careers. You need to stop.I took another deep breath as I stepped back to lean against the concrete wall of the bathroom, closing my eyes as I ran my hand over the cold wall. My thoughts sprinted back to Lyndsey, how her hands had so easily slid to unbutton my blazer last night, her nervous laugh as a small smile had filled her face. My brain manipulated the memory, making it so that I had pinned her back against the side of the stall, holding her hands above her head as I breathed into her ear. I could hear her sigh as I removed one of my hands to slide it over her cheek, watching her mouth open in want as I slid a finger over her bottom lip.

A woman pushed her way into the bathroom, breaking my train of thought as I smiled at her courteously, watching as she went into the stall. I remained leaned against the cold wall, trying to calm the heat that had begun to take shape between my legs. I sighed and finally exited the bathroom, finding that Lyndsey was still seated at my table. "Sorry about that." I said, watching her smile and nod in understanding. "The band actually has a show in a few days if you wanted to attend? You can bring your friend if you'd like, or if you're too busy, I understand that as well." She said nervously, waiting patiently for my answer. I started thinking of how I could tell her I couldn't go. I could tell her that I had work that day, or that I had already had plans for this entire week.

"Well, I don't have tickets for it." I heard myself say against all of the excuses I had come up with. What the fuck, Audrey? "I could get you some, including backstage passes. I just need to know how many?" She asked, I could already hear the elation in her voice. "Just two will be fine" I heard myself respond before I could actually think of an answer. I reallyneed to stop doing that. "Great, the show is downtown at seven. I have to go, I'll see you then!" Before I had the chance to tell her that I had made a mistake, she was gone, already driving off in a car, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

As I left the coffee shop, I spotted Monty on the ground next to my car, drawing something into the concrete. "You ready?" I asked, watching his head fly up to see me. "Yup". I watched as he climbed into the passenger seat as I started to drive to an unknown location. "You know Bevier, I've never seen you so nervous around a woman before." He commented as I turned a corner, heading out of the city. I parked my car at the shooting range, sighing as I took off my sunglasses to look Monty in the eyes. He did the same with a small smile, knowing that I would be completely honest with him. He was really the only person that I was ever completely honest with. Even though I had only met him at the academy, I trusted this man with my life.

Before I was able to begin to describe what was happening, Monty posed a question. "If you had to choose one word to describe this woman, what would it be?" I acted like I was thinking about the question even though I had already known the answer the second after I had met her. I leaned back in the seat, unsure if I was ready to soften myself up for the answer. For so long I had been cold and distant, but this woman was having me use a much different vocabulary. I felt the nerves fill my stomach again as I looked out through the windshield, having this war rage in my head when I suddenly silenced my thoughts and blurted out the answer. "Beautiful."

I stated, watching as Monty smirked and faked surprise, bringing his hand to his chest. "The Audrey Bevier just called a woman beautiful?" He asked, turning to face me completely. I sighed and ran my hand over my black jeans, staring down at my hands. "I just... I don't really know about her Monty. She makes me nervous and turned on and she hasn't even touched me. She's... She's intriguing." I said, feeling that warmth fill my stomach again. "Well, try not to push this one away, give her a chance, okay?" Monty remarked before exiting my car. I sighed and did the same, stepping into the large air conditioned building.

After we had shown our badges and gotten approved, we had made our way over to the private shooting ranges, closing the door behind us, putting the glasses over our eyes. I laid my pistol on the table and unclipped the magazine, racking the gun to make sure it was unloaded before continuing the conversation with Monty. "Oh yeah, before she left she invited me and you to a concert in a few days, I said that we were able to go." I casually remarked, placing the ear plugs into my ears, leaving one out to hear his remark. "That's fine, I'd be happy to see your dream girl in action." He slyly commented, causing me to shake my head before he nodded at me, getting serious.

Monty placed a stop watch down near me and I placed my hands to my sides, waiting for the go ahead, silencing all of the thoughts flying through my head; most of them about Lyndsey. "Go!" Monty yelled and I immediately flew into action. My hands grabbed the magazine and shoved it into my gun, racking the slide once to ensure a bullet was in the chamber before I emptied the entire magazine into the target at the other side of the building. Once the slide flew back signaling the gun was empty, I dropped the empty magazine onto the table, racking the gun a few more times before placing it back on the table yelling done. "Wow Bevier, that might have been a new record for you, actually." Monty said, still staring at the stopwatch. I smirked and laughed, looking at my time. "Looks like you've got some catching up to do." I commented, allowing him to take my place.

I was sitting at my desk the next day, trying to catch up on all of the paperwork that I had fallen behind on. The amount of paperwork that I had to complete for this position was honestly so exhausting, why the hell did I need to do all of this? Why didn't I get an assistant that was able to fill all of this out? Jesus I needed to talk to someone about this.

I sighed and put the pen down, closing the completed file before rising out of the brown leather chair to stretch my legs, my knees aching in protest. I ran my hand over the back of my neck before walking over to the large window that was in my office facing the city. My office in a whole was larger than I had expected it to be. For being a commanding agent, I really shouldn't think it should be this large. It held mostly nice old antiques that I had liked as a child, along with the many books I had on different areas and languages from around the world.

As I was looking around my office there was a small knock on the door, pulling me from my thoughts. "Come in" I stated, waiting for the unknown person to come in. Ms. Turn, the secretary, waltzed into my office, a smirk on her face. She thought that she was hot shit only because I had slept with her once. "How are you doing today, Audrey?" She asked, placing her hand on my waist. I frowned, disgust filling me as I stepped away from her reach. "In this office and outside of this office you will address me as C.A. Bevier, do you understand, Ms. Turn?" I questioned, watching as nerves and fear washed over her.

"Y... Yes, C.A. Bevier. My apologies." She stumbled over her words now, her hands shaking as she handed me the file that had been in her hand. "Why did you bring this?" I asked, opening the file. "It's a.. personal assignment." She said before making a hasty exit, not waiting for my approval for her dismissal. I opened the file, the word 'confidential' stamped in big bold letters was the first thing to catch my eye. God, I thought I had more time.

Monty had been at my apartment for about two hours now, trying to find an outfit for me tonight. Finally, he had emerged from my closet, clothes in hand. He laid them out on the bed for me to look at, he had good taste. My eyes scanned over the black Vans, black skinny jeans, and a casual white button down he had picked for me. "This looks like my work uniform though." I remarked, watching him scowl. "It looks nothing like it. Plus, if Lynn finds you super irresistible tonight, you'll have an undershirt so she can take off the top shirt." "Monty, I'm not looking to have sex with her tonight." I stated, sliding off my shirt to stand in front of him in my sports bra and boy shorts underwear. "Suit yourself Bevier, there's going to be a lot of people there, but sadly it looks like the band draws in a younger crowd." He said, sitting on the bed as I took in my appearance wearing the outfit. I actually didn't look half bad. The jeans hugged my toned legs while the shirt was loose on my curves but still showed off my muscles.

I slid the throwing knife into an area in my shoe and went to grab my gun. With how cautious I am about safety, I had all of the bottoms of my shoes hollowed out so that I could put my knife into anything that I was wearing. I slid my pistol into the back of my pants, making sure it fit securely before taking in my appearance for the last time. Damn, how did I always manage to look this good?

As Monty had mentioned, there looked to be a lot of teens at the event tonight. Monty and I had to wait in line as I observed everyone, seeing as it was mostly women in line. "What seats did she get us?" I heard Monty ask beside me as we neared the front entrance, watching the security pat everyone down. "I have no clue." I remarked, watching three girls excitedly step into the building as the ticket holder looked at us with a bored expression. "Tickets?" He asked, holding out his hand to scan them. "Lyndsey said she was getting us some, I'm Audrey Bevier." I stated, hearing the girls behind me gasp. I heard one of them whisper "She actually knows Lynn!" As the man went to see if the tickets were there. God I hoped she had actually gotten them or I was really going to feel like a dumb ass.

A few minutes later the man had emerged again with two tickets and backstage passes. "Enjoy the show." Was all he said before we moved onto security. I showed the man my badge before he had even gotten the chance to begin patting me down. "That won't be necessary." I stated, watching his eyes scan over my badge before allowing Monty and I through. Once we had entered the building, it was clear that this was an average size venue. There were seats in front, and a bar to get drinks in the back, along with the sound area. Loud music was blaring over the speakers as people were standing near their seats, talking as though this was the best night they would ever get to see. I probably should have looked up the band. I thought as Monty looked at his ticket, looking up in surprise. "She got us front row tickets!" He exclaimed, surprise washing over me. I honestly didn't think she would be able to get us anywhere near the front row in such short notice.

It actually made me feel kind of good to know that she had honestly wanted me there to see her perform, even though we didn't know anything about one another, she went out of her way. "You want anything to drink?" Monty asked, scanning over the area as I had before. "Just water" I replied, watching him nod as I walked over to find our seats. We were seated to the left of the microphone, not directly in front of it. I assumed this was so that she would be able to actually see me. "No way, you got front row seats?! Man, I wish I was that lucky!" A girl exclaimed behind me. I turned to address her comment, taking in her appearance. She couldn't have been over 20, wearing what I assumed to be one of the band shirts, along with several bracelets. "Yeah, it just sort of happened" I replied, watching as she nodded and smiled.

Monty came back right before the first act was set to go on, he handed me the water and looked at me with a grimace. No one here seems to be over 20 or 21, this isn't fun." He stated, causing me to laugh as the lights dimmed. The first act flew by and we sat in our seats again, waiting for the second act to set up. "How long until they're on?" I found myself asking, Monty watching as the band set up the drum set. "I believe they're after this one." He said, looking at me with confusion. I had honestly never done anything like this in my life. The only thing I had ever trained for was a position of authority where I could make my own rules, I had never had a real childhood. I was never able to maintain friends or even acquaintances for that matter. This was all very new to me and I hadn't known what that the hell to expect during this.

The second act flew by like the first and I could start to feel the anticipation in the room, I could have cut it with a knife it was starting to get so thick. I felt as if I were going to suffocate as the lights dimmed and everyone started yelling twice as loud as they had ever yelled before. I felt as if I was going to go deaf before the band even made it onto the stage. Monty looked over at me, excitement from the crowd consuming him as he waited for the band. Two men came out before Lyndsey, standing on the two sides of the stage. "That's Alex and Brian, they are the two other original members of the band." "You've done your homework." I replied, watching as he chuckled and turned his attention back to the stage.

She walked out a few minutes later, taking my breath away like every time I saw her. She was wearing all black, including her shirt, the crowd screaming as she walked onto the stage running her hand through her hair before smiling, putting one hand onto the mic as her eyes found mine, her smile widening to show her teeth. "How's everyone doing tonight?" She asked, listening to everyone yell over one another as I watched her, the smile still filling her face. She looked so happy on that stage, so content and secure, like nothing could touch her. "Well I'll be honest with you guys, I was a little late to the show today because I had seen a dog when we were walking over here, it was the sweetest dog, let me tell ya." I heard the audience laugh when suddenly their first song started, Lyndsey taking the mic off the stand to walk around. "This one is called Same Soul" Monty stated. I had honestly forgotten that he had been next to me the second I had even caught sight of Lyndsey.

"Wow, are you sure you aren't a fangirl?" I teased, watching him chuckle. The second her voice filled my ears, I had goosebumps. Her voice was so beautiful, there was really no other way to describe it, it was so vulnerable and real. In the middle of the first song she had leaned down and taken the hands of some of the fans on the other side of the stage. I looked over to see if they would pull her off the stage, immediately wanting to be over there. The girls screamed and held onto her hand and then I had understood. A lot of the people in this room had found Lyndsey attractive, and with that thought, I think that I had felt slightly jealous.

I watched Lyndsey stand up and end the song, walking over to me, the fans screaming as she stood directly in front of me and bent back down, holding her hand out for me to touch. I was about to when the girls next to and behind me all lunged to touch her hand, Lyndsey pulling it back. "Now guys, be careful not to hurt anyone, you are all great" She said into the mic, the crowd laughing as she held her hand out to me again. I chuckled and put my hand in hers, feeling slightly embarrassed to have everyone's eyes on me and the fact that Lyndsey had the balls to do this. "How are you?" She asked, the crowd yelling their answers. "Fine" I replied, I watched her smile and nod, standing back up, starting the next song. "She does like you" I heard Monty yell over her singing, causing me to roll my eyes. "We're two different people, it won't work." I stated, watching as he frowned. "You said you would try" He reminded me before turning his attention back to the stage.

Halfway through the show, Lyndsey was sitting at a small piano, Alex standing next to the piano. The room filled with silence as they waited for her to speak. "I love you Lynn" "Marry me" "Are you single?" Were all yelled as the silence was broken, causing me to frown. Why would they yell such things at her? I watched as she laughed and her eyes caught mine. "I love all of you guys, you're all great, but I can't possibly marry all of you, that would be a lot of prenups to sign." She said, causing me to chuckle and shake my head. She continued to look at me, not even trying to look away as she turned her head to speak into the mic again.

"It's my birthday!" A girl next to us yelled, hoping Lyndsey would hear. Her eyes found the girl and she stood, walking towards me. "Yeah, my girlfriend here surprised me with the tickets, isn't that sweet?" She yelled so Lyndsey could hear, taking my hand and suddenly kissing my cheek. If I hadn't of been in public I would have told this girl off but I couldn't. I think Lyndsey could sense my hostility towards this woman as she walked over to the mic, grabbed a guitar pick, handed it to the girl and walked away, starting the next song.

The show ended shortly after and I had decided to walk around backstage with Monty. I was stopped by both Brian and Alex, both of them wearing smiles as they approached. "So you're the girl from the award show that she told us about? I can see why" Brian said as I couldn't help but blush, chuckling. "She's in her dressing room, just head right in." He said, pointing down a hallway. I had expected to see Monty trailing after me but found that he had stayed to talk to the men. After I had passed a few doors, there was one with a piece of paper on it reading 'Lynn Gunn' I slowly twisted the cold metal handle and opened the door slowly, freezing in my tracks at the sight in front of me.

It was Lyndsey, taking off her shirt. I couldn't move or make a sound as she slid off her shirt, her back facing me. My god she had the body of a goddess, it was as if Auguste Rodin has sculpted her body himself, not leaving out any minute detail. I was stuck in a trance, I couldn't move or make it known that I was there. It honestly felt like this was the first time I had ever seen a woman in my life. Her beauty was so captivating, there was heat growing in between my legs, and I just couldn't look away. Why the hell do I feel like this?She then reached behind her back and undid her bra, sliding it off. As she moved her hand to drop her bra onto the floor, I saw the side of her breast, my mind forgetting absolutely everything as I watched her in complete silence. She then put her shirt back on and then slid a jacket over herself, finally turning around.

"Holy shit, Audrey!" I heard her exclaim as she took notice of me, standing in front of the door as my mouth finally opened to try and form words. "I... Lyndsey I'm sorry, they had told me to just walk in.." I started to ramble, struggling to string together a sentence that was halfway descent. "How much did you see?" She asked, running her hand through her hair as her face and chest turned a deep red. "Um... well... all of it..." I said shyly, hoping desperately that she wouldn't be mad at me for invading her privacy.

I heard her chuckle in embarrassment, continuing to look at me. I honestly didn't know what to do or say at this point. If it were another woman I would have already had them naked but I didn't want to rush that with her, that would be impolite. My damn mouth started to move before I had chosen what to say as I blurted out. "Lyndsey, you're breathtaking" I stated, watching her smile and chuckle. "Thank you Audrey, I think you are too" She said, sitting down on the arm of the chair closest to me.

My heart felt as if it had just learned how to operate; it wasn't consistent with the beats and often missed some, making my heart realize its mistakes and in turn, would amplify them. I could almost smell her intoxicating perfume mixed with sweat from the show, trying desperately not to crave for that smell every time I would see her after, if I ever did again. Based on the assessment I have made of how I've acted around her thus far, I wouldn't blame her if she had found me odd and unappealing.

"...Audrey, are you coming back to me?" I heard her ask me suddenly, realizing that I had been staring at the wall next to her for quite some time now. "Sorry, I had just been thinking about something. Anyway, I had really enjoyed the concert tonight." I said, feeling my forehead grow warm, realizing how hot it had suddenly become in her small room. I unbuttoned the top button of my shirt without thinking of what it would imply to her, my eyes growing wide as her eyes flicked down to my fingers, watching her chest lift up more in a soft gasp. "Would you like to sit?" She asked, pointing to the couch at the far end of the room. The couch honestly looked like it had been in someone's grandmothers house and they needed to get rid of it so they dumped it here. I wonder how many people have had sex on that disgusting old couch.

"No thank you Lyndsey, I'm alright with standing." I said, being completely honest with her. If I was sitting and someone came in after me, it would add seconds to my draw time, that could leave the end result with me being killed, or even worse; Lyndsey. With a nod of her head she opened up the jacket slightly to get comfortable, my eyes being drawn to her chest as her nipples started to press against the thin fabric of her shirt.

"What other concerts have you been to?" She asked, my eyes shooting back up to hers before she could catch me staring at her yet again. I stayed silent, trying to think of an appealing answer for her. But really, how many is an average amount for someone my age? My god I probably sound like such a loser to her right now, I mean I had trained for this and didn't have time for anything else. Her face twisted in surprise as her eyes went wide, her mouth falling open in a gasp. "You haven't been to a concert before?" She questioned, a smile spreading her lips.

How could she say that? The woman was making fun of me. With my brains and muscle, my ability to kill without a second thought, the amount of concerts I had been to is the thing she is judging me on?! I didn't wait for another response from her, my hand grabbed the door handle and undoubtedly stopped her in her tracks when I had slammed it in her face behind me.

I walked back down the hall I had followed before, hearing the door open and her feet lead her down the hall after me. I had let her follow me, if I hadn't of felt like dealing with her, I could have disappeared into another room before she could find me. "Audrey" I heard her call behind me, choosing to ignore her as I rounded the corner to find Alex, Brian, and Monty right where I had left them.

"Monty let's go, I forgot I have plans." I said dully, not bothering to see if he would follow as I heard his heavy footsteps behind me. "What the hell happened, Bevier?" He questioned as I turned my car on and sped off towards my apartment. I couldn't say anything to him. Honestly how pathetic does it sound that I had walked away because she had offended me?! The first thing they teach you at the academy is to have tough skin, that nothing should ever get to you, not even in the slightest. I sighed as I felt a headache come on, closing my eyes for a second as we stopped at a light.

"We're so different Monty, my god I'm an agent and she's a musician, it would never work. We both have demanding jobs that would obviously come first. It's ridiculous that I had even entertained the idea of having somethingwith her."

"Aud, I saw the way you've reacted with her, obviously your brain and heart are on the same page about this. You can't just walk away because you're different from her. Yeah, in my books and lot of other peoples, you didn't have the upbringing that you should have. You're not used to being around other people romantically, just in the business way. I know that it's going to be difficult for you but you need to try with this. You can't be alone forever, Bevier." My ears didn't want to listen to what he had said, I pulled into my parking spot and turned the car off, remaining in my seat. "Monty, I don't want to have this discussion with you right now." I stated, getting out of my car, heading off towards my apartment.

After we had both been inside I locked the door, relaxing slightly as I sat down on the couch, feeling the weight of the day being lifted off of me. "Bevier, we're not finished talking about this." Monty stated defiantly, crossing his large arms over this chest as he stood in defiance. My god why can't he drop this damn thing. I had tried to like her, but hey, it didn't work out. I sighed loudly as I looked up at him, waiting for him to continue his damn annoying lecture. "If you hadn't of felt something for her, then why did you get so mad, why did you let it affect you like this? The Audrey I know would NEVER let a woman get to her like that, never. So, tell me honestly, did you feel something, even if it's the smallest amount, did you?"

I thought about his question, already knowing the answer was yes, because he had been right about that. It had affected me, if it would have been anyone else I wouldn't have cared what they thought about me. "Yes." I stated, already feeling the walls I had built on the way home begin to fall as I opened myself back up to thoughts about her. "Good, because Alex, Brian and I may have swapped your guys' phone numbers because both of you are stubborn."

"Monty you didn't!" I shouted, shooting up from the couch to glare at him.

"You bet your ass, I did."

Authors Discussion Question: Who is your favorite character and why?


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Well, based on what you have explained in your statement, Agent Warner, I'm questioning why your gun had even been out in the first place." I said, leaning back in my chair, watching as she sighed, still frustrated that I didn't have the same viewpoint on the issue as she had. We had been arguing like this for about an hour now after I had found some problem areas in her statement.

I watched as she crossed her right leg over her left, leaning back on the chair before answering me again. I knew she had to think about every answer that came out of her mouth because if she slipped, she'd be cut from my team. "C.A. Bevier, as I had explained in the report, we hadn't known what was going to happen in that situation. Based on the suspects background, I had found it necessary to have my firearm out at the time." She repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. I sighed in frustration at her childish mind, starting to shake at how pissed off I was getting at how dumb she was acting.

"Agent Warner, do you know the hiring process I go through to have all of the agents that I do on my team, including you?" I asked, getting up from my chair, moving around my desk to lean on the front of it, resting a few inches from her crossed legs as she straightened them to maintain distance from me. "No, Ma'am." She said, I could tell she had started to grow nervous as she switched her sitting position yet again, crossing her legs in the other direction. "Well, I am in contact with the best agency's all over the country. All of you come with highly qualified backgrounds. Every so often when I lose an agent due to them being removed, I send out recommendation requests to all of the agency's then review who they recommend. Not one of you came because you knew someone, and I make sure you would all be a highly valued asset to my team." I said honestly, watching her nod her head in understanding, running her hand over the back of her neck.

"With that being said, do you really think I believe the bullshit excuse you wrote in your report?" I questioned, her eyes no longer meeting mine as her face turned red, not being able to answer my rhetorical question. "You were in a crowd full of innocent people, you could have had a casualty, which I do not put up with. In all of your teammates reports, none of them had their firearms out. They chose the smarter route and had their tasers, which were pointed to the ground. In a crowd that size, you can't risk it, you just can't. Now, if you were in my position, what would you do?" I asked, noticing how red her face was getting as she refused to meet my eyes.

"I would have myself removed." She finally stated weakly, her hand shaking as she ran it over the knee of her black pants. I took my time to respond, thinking of all of her accomplishments she had during her time with my team. I can't let her go, even if she had acted incorrectly. "Since I am feeling generous today, and may I add that any other day I would have already removed your ass, I am going to suspend you for two weeks. Is that understood, Agent Warner?" Her head flew up in surprise as she stood, her gaze finally meeting mine as I looked into her blue eyes. "Yes C.A. Bevier, thank you ma'am, once I'm back I won't let you down." She said before walking out, leaving me alone in my office.

Once I was alone with my thoughts, I remembered the piece of paper that was still in my pocket, where it had been housed for almost a week now. Everyday, it felt like it was going to burn a hole through my pants and skin, but I had yet to pull it out and open it. I had only moved it to put in a different pair of pants, still not brave enough to stare at its contents. I sighed and sat in my chair again, closing the file that I did not have the heart to finish. There was now two different piles of files on my desk. One for my team, the others that would be put in a locked drawer once I left my office, the confidential files.

I leaned back to stare at my beige ceiling when Monty burst in, not even knocking. His eyes immediately finding the gray files that were next to the beige files. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, making himself comfortable in the chair across from my desk. "Because it doesn't pertain to you?" I replied, raising my eyebrow as he chuckled and shook his head. "What did you have planned today?" He asked, wearing a random shirt and blue jeans, his pistol at his hip. "I was going to go home and clean my guns, then maybe go to the gym." I said, hearing his laughter boom and hit the walls of my office, making it ten times louder. Why the hell was this oaf of a man even this loud, and my god why did I tolerate him enough to call him my friend?

"That's just hilarious Bevier, holy shit you should be a comedian." He said, wiping a fake tear from his eye. What the hell was he up to, why was he reacting this way to something I usually did on a Saturday night? "What do you want Monty?" I questioned, starting to feel anxious by his antics, knowing he had something planned. "Here's what you're going to do Bevier, you're going to pull that damn piece of paper out of your pocket and you're going to ask her out to lunch. THEN, you're just going to hang out with her, get to know her. AND, lastly you're going to apologize for being an asshole that night, do you understand?" He said, steel lacing his voice as he stood, leaning over my desk to try and intimidate me. Honestly though I could have killed him three different way just from where I was sitting, so I wasn't nervous at all.

I started to grow angry at him, feeling as though he was pushing me into her. He was not letting me do this at my pace. But to be honest, my pace was that of an elderly snail. I sighed, flicking my hand at him. "Out" I simply stated, watching as he faltered slightly and left, I knew I was starting to piss him off with how stubborn I was being.

My eyes fell on the empty space on my desk, staring at it as my mind went blank, trying to push away all of the thoughts I had of Lyndsey. With crushing force, the thoughts flew back when I had least expected them to, causing me to close my eyes and sigh again, taking the piece of paper from my pocket. I opened the small piece of white paper, finding messy handwriting that said Lyndsey's name along with her phone number. I pulled my phone out and dialed her number, hearing the dial tone in my ear as I started to grow nauseous, hoping and praying that she wouldn't answer my call.

"Hello?" I heard from my phone, causing my heart to tremble as I heard her soft voice fill my ear, causing my lips to curl into a small smile. "Hi, it's um... it's me" I said, realizing how dumb that actually sounded. How on earth would she know who me is, would she even be able to recognize my voice? Why in the hell was I so awkward with this, if there was someone watching me I would assume it would be just painful to watch. "Oh hey Audrey, I didn't think you would call me." I heard her respond, my eyes staring at random things as I thought about a reply. I was actually surprised that she would even still want to talk to me after I had been rude to her. But, she had offended me, and I don't take that lightly. This is why I am not able to maintain a relationship, I have no clue how women work, I was really at a loss here.

"I was um... I was wondering if you'd like to go to lunch today, say in an hour?" I asked, finding that I felt nervous that she would actually tell me no. In all honesty, I had never in my life had a woman tell me no. "Sure, I'd love to. I know just the place, I'll text you the address." I heard her end the call after this, leaving me alone with my thoughts as I put my phone down on the desk; putting the gray files into their locked drawer before standing, hearing my phone vibrate with a text from Lyndsey. I looked at the address for a few seconds before I decided to go home to change. Your girl was going on a lunch date, an actual lunch date. God help me.

I continued to stare at myself in the mirror, trying to judge if this outfit was suitable for a lunch date. I was wearing black vans, black pants, with a nice red sweater, my gun holster securely in place as I tied my hair back. My hair never looked right when I left it down, so the only time I would let it down was for a shower, and to sleep. I checked the time on my Timex watch, realizing I had only a few minutes to get to the restaurant. I hurried up and jumped into my car, starting to drive towards where I was to meet Lyndsey.

I sat in the restaurant parking lot for awhile, trying to assess the people that were going in. This looked to be the type of restaurant that middle class or even upper middle class people went to. They were dressed nice but the prices on the menus would still seem affordable to them. After I realized I was taking too long with my assessment, I stepped out of my car and into the cool air, checking the time to see it was 13:00 in the afternoon, I was right on time. I was hoping that she would already be there, but that I hadn't kept her waiting for very long.

I stepped into the large restaurant, peoples conversations filling my ears as the smell of good food filled my nostrils, making me realize how little I'd eaten today. One of the waiters noticed that I had been standing by the podium, staring at everyone in the room. "How can I help you ma'am?" He asked, watching as his eyes went down to find my pistol, looking slightly nervous. "I mean, officer." He corrected, forcing myself to smile at him. "Well, I'm meeting someone but I'm not sure if she's here yet. She has long blonde hair, she's maybe a few inches shorter than I am." I said, trying to generalize my thoughts of her. I had wanted to tell him that she was the most beautiful person in this restaurant, but my definition of beauty and his wasn't going to be the same.

"I think I know who you're talking about, right this way." He then took off in a random direction in the restaurant, weaving me by people eating and having conversations. Some of the people would stop mid bite to look at me, not hiding the fact that they had been staring, some people even had the audacity to smirk and wink at me as I battled to hide my disgust at them. Finally I had seen her back facing me, her long hair falling behind her back as I saw the edge of the opened menu fill my gaze. I watched her slowly turn the page of the menu, my eyes shooting down to look at her ass.

I shook my head at the inappropriate thoughts as I startled her, watching her eyes smile before her actual lips did, putting her menu down to greet me. "Lyndsey." I greeted, watching her smile and tilt her head to the side, assessing me. I looked her up and down completely, not letting any inch of her covered body escape my eyes. She was wearing nice shoes, black pants, and a nice loose fitting white shirt, her black bra showing through. I took this time to stare at the tattoos that were on both of her arms, trying to make them out without seeming like I was staring for too long.

"Audrey, I wanted to apologize for-" I cut her off by raising my hand to silence her, watching as her eyes met mine. I felt myself begin to melt, loving the way the light in the restaurant hit her face. It made her all the more captivating. "You don't need to apologize for anything Lyndsey, you didn't know. I overreacted when I shouldn't have. Most of the things that you find normal, I haven't done, it's that simple." I said, watching her nod in understanding. She lifted her menu again, reading over it as I did the same, staring at everything that looked good. The waiter came a few minutes later, asking what we had wanted to drink. The waiter seemed to be in his early twenties, his hands behind his back as he leaned towards us to hear our answers.

"Water" I simply stated, listening as Lyndsey ordered the same thing before he was off to find the pitcher of water. She then lowered her menu slightly, I could feel her begin to stare as I struggled to continue looking at my menu, watching her out of the tops of my vision so she wouldn't know I had caught her. She then leaned back in her chair, fully putting the menu down, taking a full assessment of me while my mind raced towards the conclusions that she could come to. She could find me unappealing, unintelligent, annoying even after I had overreacted towards her seemingly innocent comment. She might even view me as sheltered and unsocial.

I placed my menu down as well, my eyes finding hers, daring her to look away as she continued to stare at me. What surprised me the most was when I pulled my eyes away first, staring at the waters the waiter had just brought over. "What will you be having today, officer?" He asked, looking down at me as I tried to contain my annoyance with him. "I'll have the steak, medium well." I replied, watching as he memorized my order then looked at Lyndsey, waiting for her. Once the waiter had left, there was a silence between us that I couldn't break, I have no clue what people talk about on dates, do they talk about their jobs, their past loves, what is it?

My eyes found Lyndsey's hands as she moved the silverware and clothe napkin from in front of her, placing her elbows on the table as she leaned up, looking at me. "Why did he call you officer?" She asked, causing me to smile. "Because when people see someone with a gun, they automatically assume they are an officer." I responded, watching her smile and chuckle as she shook her head. "So, where are you from?" She asked as I continued to take in her beauty.

"I'm from Springfield, Illinois." I lied, watching a look of surprise fill her face as she nodded. "Wow, you're far away from home then. I'm from Lowell, Massachusetts." She responded, causing me to actually laugh at her response. "What are you talking about I'm far away from home, you're farther than I am!" I said, causing her face to turn red as she laughed along with me. "What do you do with private security?" I heard her ask, running her fingers over the tablecloth as she looked down at it. I watched her fingers move over the material, trying desperately to fight the urge to have her run her hand down my cheek.

"Well, it can consist of a lot of things. For me, I make sure that the safety features of a building are up to code, I make sure no one gets in that's not supposed to. I keep in constant contact with the owner to ensure a good relationship. For me, I'm a private contractor so I'm not only working for one person, I can work for several." I said, watching her absorb all of the information I had just told her.

"So you're always working?" She asked, causing me to nod. "How is the music going?" I asked, watching her face light up. "We're actually working on new stuff right now, but nothing will be released for awhile." She said, watching as her face filled with joy. "I really enjoyed the show awhile back, you have such a beautiful voice." I said earnestly. Her face turned red as our food was placed in front of us, her eyes too afraid to meet mine again. "Thank you." She said shyly, causing me to smile. It was clear that I had an effect on this woman, but I wasn't sure how to go about showing her that she already had an effect on me. Was I supposed to kiss her? Hold her? How the hell do you even hold someone correctly? Would I just know how to?

All of those questions went off in my brain as we began to eat. After a few bites I began to pick at my food, thinking about how to show her that she was so captivating to me. I watched a shadow fall onto our table before I looked up, looking directly into Vivian's eyes. "Vivian." I stated, watching as Lyndsey put her silverware down, staring at me, then the woman standing to the side of me with confusion on her face. "Hey babe, looks like you're having a good time. Is this your new whore, is one not enough for you any longer?" She questioned as my eyes shot over to meets Lyndsey's, her mouth falling open in hurt and shock. "Lyndsey no." I said before she got up, I watched as she went into the bathroom, Vivian following her.

I growled and followed behind them, throwing a hundred dollar bill onto the table before pushing the bathroom door open, stopping in my tracks. Vivian had Lyndsey pushed back against the wall of the bathroom, her hand wrapped around Lyndsey's throat as Lyndsey tried to grab at Vivian's hand. Without thinking I grabbed the knife from my shoe, placing my hand underneath Vivian's chin, lifting up to expose her throat. I held the knife close, cutting into the delicate skin slightly as I watched both Vivian and Lyndsey's eyes grow wide. "You let her go or I'll make you." I stated, a glare on my face as Vivian immediately let go of Lyndsey.

Good, she's safe now. That's all that I was really concerned about.

I grabbed Vivian by the throat, pushing her roughly into the wall as Lyndsey began to cough to get more air into her lungs. I watched as Vivian tried fighting my grasp to no avail, her face turning red. "If I wanted to I could crush your windpipe, killing you due to lack of oxygen. If you come anywhere near me again with this bullshit, you're not going to be so lucky, do you understand?" I questioned, loosening my grip to allow her enough air to get words out. "Yes." She choked out before I let her go. Before she was able to bend down and gasp for air, my fist connected with her jaw. I watched as she fell into the side of the stall next to her, still choking on air as she struggled to leave the bathroom, knowing damn well I would have continued if she hadn't of left.

I then realized how this had looked to Lyndsey. She's probably so afraid. I turned to find her looking at me with shock written all over her face. "I need to go." She finally said, leaving me alone in the bathroom. Fuck.

My feet immediately followed after her, not letting her out of my sight. "Lyndsey please, allow me to explain." I called out to her, pushing past people in the parking lot, trying to follow her. I watched as she took a few turns before I fully sprinted, catching up to her in an alley way. "Lyndsey please, stop walking." After the words had left my mouth she stopped, turning fully to look at me, tears in her eyes. It killed me when I saw those tears, they felt like a punch in the face, something that I had never wanted to see her do. "Who was she? Are you really like that?" She asked as I stopped walking towards her, my chest growing heavy as I stepped closer to her slowly.

I felt as if I had to tell her everything, that I needed to show her every part of me. "Lyndsey no, it's not like that. Yes, she was a girl that I had slept with for awhile, but that's it. I'm not sure if she thought we were actually dating but no, we weren't. I've never even had an actual relationship before, and I never wanted one until I had met you. You're just, my god you're so captivating and intriguing to me; I want to get to know you better but I have no clue how to. I have no clue on how to do any of this, Lyndsey. I'm really at a loss here. I understand if you don't want to continue whatever this is, just know that you've captivated my interest." I gushed out, her eyes immediately halting the tears as she continued to look at me, trying to assess if I was actually telling the truth.

To my surprise, she turned and walked away from me again, leaving me to stand in the alley. I caught up to her as she walked into a random apartment parking lot, grabbing her wrist gently to stop her. My heart was pounding, I had never felt this nervous in my life. I quickly turned her around to face me as she gave me little resistance and allowed me to push her back into a random car, pressing my body into hers, my lips inches from hers.

There was that smell again, the same one from after the concert, that one smell I had hoped I wouldn't crave. My mind was completely blank, I could only focus on how close she was to me, how I wanted her to be so much closer if that was possible. She rested her hands on my arms as I opened my eyes to look into hers, feeling my skin heat up at how close she was, I could feel her warm breath hit my face as her breathing picked up. "Lyndsey... Please tell me to stop." I begged softly, resting my forehead on hers. I felt drunk, that's the only way I can put it. It felt as if I was so intoxicated that my motor skills were jumbled, everything felt slow, it felt as if I didn't have control over anything I was doing.

"Audrey, I can't." She finally breathed out, igniting the heat in between my legs and in my stomach. I lost the last ounce of my composure as I closed the small distance between us, capturing her lips with mine. It had felt like time had stopped, my ears went deaf, my eyes blind, the only thing I could focus on was the eruption in my stomach, trying desperately to calm it as one of her hands went to rest on my cheek. My god this woman was amazing, I felt as if I had taken the best drug, she was giving me such an amazing high. I knew that if I had ever kissed another woman after her, I'd never get this feeling. I could search for years and never find anyone as intoxicating as her.

She began to move her lips against mine, her tongue gliding over my bottom lip as I allowed her entrance, her tongue exploring my mouth. Yes, I had kissed women before, but not one of them had the effect that she had on me. My hands grabbed her shirt, pulling her warm body closer to mine, hearing a soft noise escape her lips.

"Um... guys... I kinda have to get to work.." I snapped back to reality, looking to my right to see a guy that looked to be 18 standing next to us, wearing a McDonald's uniform. "Fuck.." I heard Lyndsey say softly as she stepped out of my grasp and away so that he could get into his car. I looked down at the ground, trying so hard to fight the urge to kiss her again, to feel that amazing high. I felt out of breath, that no amount of air would please my lungs, that no matter how many pumps my heart made, it wouldn't slow its pounding in my chest.

My heart continued to pound in my ears, causing me to lose a small amount of my hearing as I felt Lyndsey touch my arm to get my attention. I looked over to find that her face was as equally flushed as mine. Her hands grabbed the sides of my shirt, pulling me against her as she backed herself up against the wall next to her. If she didn't stop this, I felt as if my body would explode or shut down from all of the emotions I was feeling. It was a slightly uncomfortable feeling because nothing but her touch would ease it, but I wouldn't always have her touch. Before I could think about the emotional assault wrecking havoc on my body, her lips crashed against mine again, her hands still grasping the sides of my shirt.

My hands instantly cupped her cheeks, her soft skin greeting me as I smiled into the kiss, running my thumb over her cheek. I had no idea what I was doing; none at all. I had never had a kiss this passionate before, everything felt so exhilarating and foreign. My teeth sank into her bottom lip as I gently pulled, hearing a soft moan escape her lips as the oxygen got caught in my throat, almost choking me. And I thought her singing had been beautiful.

ringgg*

I jumped away from her as my phone started to ring, quickly trying to catch my breath before answering Monty's call. "What the hell do you want?" I asked angrily, looking over to find Lyndsey also catching her breath. "The team needs your guidance, I need you to get over to headquarters." He said, hearing the slight distress in his voice. When it was a small matter, Monty was my second in command, meaning he could lead the team if I wasn't there. I guess this one was more complicated than he had thought. "I'll be right there." I said before hanging up, meeting Lyndsey's gaze. "I.. I need to go." I said, not knowing how to say goodbye to her. I simply walked away, not looking back as I rushed to my car, driving straight towards headquarters.

"What do you need help with?" I demanded, walking into the command center, monitors aligning the entire wall. He had a headset on, which was used to keep in contact with the entire team when we weren't able to be there with them. He could speak and know all of their locations using the monitors on the wall. He tore the headset off, handing it to me. I put the headset on, looking through the camera on the leading agents body cam. "Tell me what's happening." I said, hearing him sigh, lowering his rifle slightly. "We're stuck C.A. Bevier, we can't get out." He simply said, I could hear the helplessness in his voice. What the hell were they doing? I didn't remember signing anything off to Monty before I had left?

I looked up at the monitors, seeing the locations of all the targets, they were blocked in. "Alright, you may lose some teammates, I'll be honest with you, there's no way around it. Now, what you need t-" I cut myself off, realizing what was happening.

I could seethe targets.

I took the headset off as slowly and calmly as possible, setting it back on its mount, turning to look at Monty. I cleared my throat, hitting the red button that was on the control panel, hearing the walls move back into place, my teammates also taking off their headsets. "Monty, would you like to tell me why you couldn't lead my team in a fucking scenario?!" I yelled, rage taking over my body as he looked at me, slightly afraid. My hands were shaking, I swear I could have beaten his ass for this, I really felt like I could have.

"Y... You said to call if I was ever in a bind and I was!" "It's a scenario Monty, no one was actually going to die if you failed. God are you honestly joking right now? I had to stop making out with Lyndsey to help you with a fucking scenario!" I yelled, throwing my hands into the air, watching as his jaw dropped. "Hold up! Little Bevier had her first real kiss!" He yelled, picking me up in a hug. "Monty I swear to god, if you don't put me down I'm snapping your neck." I growled, feeling him put me back down. "And don't call me little Bevier, that's just annoying." I said, his big smile still across his face, ignoring my comment.

I watched as he opened the command center door, allowing me to exit before him. "I'm sleeping over and we're talking all about this!" He squealed, grabbing my car keys for me.

I swear he's more of a sister than a best friend.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Alright spill Bevier, I literally want to know every little nano second of what happened." Monty stated as we walked through my front door, not even sitting on the couch yet. I sighed, my finger running over my bottom lip as I remembered the way that Lyndsey's lips felt on mine, the nauseating feeling filling my stomach yet again. God I really need to calm down about this woman.

I slid my holster off of my pants, placing my gun on the table next to the couch, Monty following my action as I sat at the other end of the couch, turning to face him as I crossed my legs in front of me. "I don't know how to describe the lunch thing, it was going alright, then Vivian decided to show her annoying ass up there." I watched as Monty sat up at this, looking surprised as I nodded. "No way, how is it a coincidence that she's there when you are?" He asked as I chuckled and shook my head, thinking about his question. Honestly that woman is so obsessed with me I wouldn't be surprised if she's still following me.

"I have no clue, the chances are probably slim to none. But anyway, she shows up, basically calls Lyndsey a whore, which as you can imagine upsets her. She goes into the bathroom and Vivian follows her-" "She didn't hurt her, did she?" Monty interrupted, causing me to glare in annoyance. "Shut up and listen. I follow both of them into the bathroom, only to find Vivian choking Lyndsey. Obviously I was beyond pissed off at this point and threatened to crush her damn wind pipe. After I take care of Vivian, Lyndsey walks out and I follow after her. I told her how I felt Monty, I opened myself up to her, slightly, and she fucking walked away from me. I had no clue what to do as she continued to walk away so I did the only thing I knew to stop women, I kissed her."

"Hold on just a damn minute, you're the one that kissed her?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. I nodded as I continued to look at him, trying to gauge his next move. "But?" He asked, catching me off guard. I stood up, grabbing two beers from the fridge, handing Monty one before continuing to stand near the couch. "What do you mean, but?" I asked, twisting the cap off before taking a drink, grimacing at the taste. The only reason I actually had these was for Monty and he usually wanted them here for when he wanted to forget a night he'd had with a girl.

"Audrey.." I knew I was spacing out, thinking about Lyndsey, but I needed to stop. I held my finger up to silence him, continuing to drink the disgusting liquid, only stopping when it was halfway gone. I felt as if it would come back up, fighting to hold it in. "What do you think Monty, that I can actually have a relationship with her? That we're going to get married and live happily-ever-after? No, not with our professions, and not now with all of the personal assignments I've gotten. They clearly stated not to have personal relationships with civilians, and this is exactly why. Monty just forget about it, I was not raised to have these types of relationships with people, I was made for a specific reason and this sure as hell wasn't it!" I yelled, throwing my hands into the air, feeling like punching a wall.

I watched as Monty shot up, standing a few feet away from me. He quickly grabbed my beer bottle, throwing it against the wall, hearing it shatter and hit my hardwood floor. I watched the yellow liquid slowly slide down the white wall, pooling at the bottom. "Bevier I honestly don't give a shit what they said, people in the profession get married all the damn time. You're not a robot, so stop acting like one! You kissed her because you were upset, because you didn't want her to leave. Audrey, stop pushing her away so heavily or she's going to give up. I know deep down you don't want her to leave, stop acting like you have no feelings for this woman what-so-ever!" He shot back. This was honestly the first time Monty has slapped me with the truth like this.

He was out of breath, I watched as sweat formed on his forehead as he set his beer bottle down. I took a deep breath, smoothing out the wrinkles in my shirt as I waited for Monty to catch his breath. I cleared my throat, getting his attention. "You're being honest." I stated, watching as he nodded. "Aud, I beg you, let this girl in." He said as I turned, folding my hands behind my back as I looked out into the city, staring at the people below. "Monty, I don't know how. My instinct is to push her far away from me." I said honestly, watching as his expression softened. His towering figure came towards me, causing my body to tense up as he pulled me into a tight hug. I honestly hated when he hugged me, he was always hot and sweaty for some reason.

"Let her show you then, she knows how." He let me go, sitting back on the couch. I felt so confused and frustrated, why was this so hard for me? I wanted to allow her to be close to me, but everything in me told me to tell her 'no Lyndsey, I just can't'. I closed my eyes, feeling suddenly tired. "Monty I'm going to bed, clean up your mess, you brute." I said, hearing him chuckle as I stripped and got into bed, welcoming sleep.

I didn't wake up to my alarm, I was fully awake but kept my eyes closed, listening to all of the movement in my apartment. Why did it sound like there was like 14 people in here? Was Monty having brunch with the entire city?

I sat up in bed, allowing my white covers to fall off my body to lay in my lap, exposing my bare chest. I tied my hair back, ready to get out of bed when I heard Monty's voice.

"Just go in."

I had no time to react before my eyes locked with Lyndsey's, her jaw instantly dropping. "Holy fuck..." I heard her say softly, moving to leave the room. "Wait." I said before I could stop myself, watching her freeze, not looking at me. "Come in here, close the door." My god what was I doing?I was using my commanding voice, hoping she would follow my orders if I used it.

I watched as she took a deep breath, closing her eyes before opening them, closing the door before meeting my eyes again. She was wearing black pants, a black sports bra, and a button up that was left open, exposing her bra. Her shoes were off, probably because Monty had made her take them off before coming in here, I swear he was more strict than my father used to be.

I motioned for her to come closer, sitting at the edge of the bed, pushing the covers away to show off my toned abs and legs, my black boxers coming into view. I patted the place next to me, meaning for her to sit down so that we could talk; I guess she had other plans.

Instead of sitting next to me I could only watch as she came closer, straddling my hips, looking down at me. Her blonde hair fell off her shoulder as she continued to watch me, that heat coming back in between my legs, my hands resting on the bed. I didn't know if I was allowed to touch her, what she had wanted from me. I felt like I had swallowed my tongue, no words could leave my mouth as I continued to look into her hazel eyes, feeling glued to them.

I felt an ache to touch her, to feel her body in ways that most women could only dream of doing, I wanted her."This isn't exactly what I had meant." I finally pushed out, her face turning into a smirk. "But it's what you want, isn't it?" She whispered, causing my senses to go into hyper drive. Nothing felt real, it felt as if this wasn't actually happening. I needed to get control of myself, she needed to stop this.

I placed my hands on her waist where her shirt still covered so that I wouldn't touch her bare skin, looking at her pleadingly. "Lyndsey, there's people here..." I said softly, hoping she wouldn't see how badly my body actually wanted this. I felt powerless. Yeah I could talk about not wanting anything to do with her, but the second she comes into my line of view, I completely forget what I was even talking about. "That's why the door is closed" She countered, hearing the humor in her voice as she ran her finger down my cheek. I felt heat follow where her finger traced, following it to my collar bone before she stopped.

I hadn't realized my eyes had been closed until they flew open. "...Audrey" I knew what she had seen, the dozens and dozens of scars that littered my body, all of them healed white scraggly lines. She was the first woman to see them, its the reason as to why I had only slept with women in the dark. I didn't want her to see them yet, to see the deformed Audrey that didn't have the perfect body.

I was about to lift her off of me, to throw on a shirt before she could get a good look at the ones on my back, which were worse off than the ones on my stomach and chest. Before I could follow through with my quick plan, Lyndsey kicked her weight forward, causing me to fall back onto the bed. I was about to speak when her lips silenced me, kissing me with the same hunger as yesterday. My body instantly reacted to her, kissing her back, my hands still remaining at my side. I felt her hands grab mine, guiding them onto the smooth skin of her waist. Her skin was so soft and smooth, my hands felt electricity course through them as I slid them over her waist slowly, not knowing how much movement she would allow.

I was pulled away from my thoughts about her skin when I felt her teeth grab my bottom lip, pulling on it gently. A moan escaped my lips before I could stop it, opening my eyes to look into her lust filled orbs, a look of hunger growing in them. Her lips immediately went to mine again, she grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head, my arms immediately wanting to tug against their restraints.

Her lips trailed off mine and onto my jaw, her kisses feeling like fire before she landed on my neck. I felt her hesitate, tightening the grip she had on my wrists before I felt her tongue glide over the length of my neck. A burst of pleasure ran through me, no woman had ever made me feel like this, this was all too much, too new.

I gasped before biting my lip, trying so hard not to let her know how good it felt as she continued. My mind was racing, I couldn't think about a single thought for too long before it vanished, bringing me back to the present. I felt her teeth sink into my neck, a loud moan leaving my throat before I heard her moan softly in reply. Jesus this woman is going to kill me.

She was about to kiss me again when we heard a knock at the door, causing us both to freeze. I looked at the door, hoping Lyndsey had at least locked it so that the unknown person couldn't get in. "Hey guys, I'm heading out. Have a good day." I heard Monty say from the other side, listening to his loud footsteps carrying him to my front door, then out of my apartment. With that, I snapped back into my senses. I lifted Lyndsey off of me and pulled myself out of my bed, pulling on a sports bra as she continued to lay on my bed, watching me. It looked as if she belonged there, like she had been there before, like we weren't total strangers still.

Shaking my thoughts away, I pulled on some black pants and a white undershirt, making my way into the kitchen. I looked at the wall where Monty had thrown my beer bottle, finding a painting covering where the bottle had made impact. I smiled and shook my head, hearing Lyndsey's feet pad after me. I leaned against the island in the middle of my kitchen, watching as Lyndsey did the same on the other side, not daring to meet her eyes. I sighed and pushed myself off the island, creating distance as I ran my finger over my bottom lip again, trying hard to fight off the urge to just take her into my arms again.

"Lyndsey, we can't keep doing that, we barely know each other. We need to slow down, for my sanity and yours." I finally stated, hearing her walk to the other side of the island to be across from me, folding her arms over her chest. "If we're being honest right now Audrey, and I hope that we are, I feel like I've known you for a fucking lifetime." She said, her shy eyes meeting mine, I knew that she was being incredibly honest and vulnerable with me. I shook my head, trying hard to hide my agreeance with her as I attempted to harden my shell. I gave her a blank stare, watching as she physically created distance, standing to the other side of the island again.

"But, Monty also filled me in on your situation."

"What exactly did he tell you?" I shot back, beginning to glare at her, feeling that my personal situation was being violated. "He said that you're more vulnerable than you put off. He advised me to not take your threats and punches so seriously. I know that you've never had anything like this, so I'll take it at your pace, whatever the fuck that may be. And yeah, we may have only met, but like you said the other day, you've also peeked my interest." I scoffed and shook my head, not liking how sentimental she was being.

"I also have a question." I looked up at her as she ran her hand over her stomach, my eyes never leaving her fingers. "Shoot." I replied as I handed her a bottle of water, not being able to pull my eyes away from her as her hand touched mine. With the amount of staring I've done, by now I should have every one of her pores and their locations memorized. "Why don't you call me Lynn like everyone else?" She asked innocently, my mouth turning into a smile as I leaned back against the counter again. "I do that as a sign of respect Lyndsey, I was raised to call everyone by their given name." I watched as she nodded in understanding, my legs taking me towards my room to finish getting ready.

Before I could fully get past Lyndsey she grabbed a hold of my shirt, pinning me back against the island. My breath got caught in my throat as my mouth fell open, looking into her memorizing eyes. "I would appreciate it if you did call me Lynn, Miss Bevier." She purred, causing me to momentarily forget about what I was going to do. The way she said my name, I knew she meant it so innocently but my mind made it out to mean otherwise. I cleared my throat and nodded, getting out of her grasp, exiting the room.

I came back out in my usual uniform, finding Lyndsey on the couch. "What are you doing here, anyway?" She laughed at my question as I tightened the tie around my neck, fixing the collar of my dress shirt. "Monty said you could use some company today, and naturally I couldn't say no." She responded before getting up, stepping towards me. My fingers were struggling with my tie, not being able to get the correct length while still holding the knot steady. She lightly pushed my hands away, her fingers working with the tie for a few minutes before she laughed and untied the entire thing. I was watching her with confusion as she turned it over and placed it around my neck.

"You had the tie on backwards, showing the wrong side." She said as she continued to chuckle at my mistake. I felt my face redden as I continued to watch her fingers work with the tie until it was securely tied and the correct length. The way that she was acting with me, so soft and affectionate, it was an odd feeling. I was so used to having to do everything myself, with no ounce of affection being shown. It was a new feeling that I wasn't sure I would get used to.

She stayed near me before I stepped away, taking my gun from the table I had left it on last night. I released the magazine as I felt Lynn get tense next to me, continuing to stare. I pushed down on the top bullet, making sure the magazine was full before shoving it back into the gun, racking the slide once to ensure there was a bullet in the chamber. I secured the holster to my hip before pushing my pistol into it, meeting Lyndsey's gaze. "Is the safety on?" She asked innocently as I closed one of the buttons on my blazer, grabbing my keys off of the table before heading towards the door. "No." Was all I said as I held the door open for her, locking it behind me.

We walked silently into the parking garage, my ears alert to all of the different noises in the garage. I realized that Lyndsey was falling behind so I slowed down my steps, walking directly behind her. I heard quick footsteps behind both of us, my hand flew to the small of Lynn's back, guiding her quickly to my car. Once I had ensured she was in, I quickly turned around, my hand opening my blazer back up so that I could grab the gun. There was an elderly woman hurrying to her car, she smiled at me quickly before unlocking her car, climbing inside. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, getting into the drivers seat.

I started the car and backed out, heading towards my destination. "Lynn, does it make you nervous that it's loaded?" I asked suddenly, stopping at a stoplight before meeting her soft gaze. She looked absolutely stunning in my car. The interior of my car was black, causing her hair and skin to drastically stand out. She looked so angelic and natural. "No, I trust you know what to do with it." She replied, looking out of her window as I continued driving.

I pulled up to the large building, parking and shutting my car off as Lynn shifted her weight in her seat. "Why are we here?" She asked, running her hand through her hair nervously. "I have a business meeting today, you can hang out in the lobby, no one will bother you." She nodded in understanding, getting out before I could open the door for her.

I quickly went around the car, stopping her by pressing her against it with a smirk. "There is going to be a lot of mean looking people here today, some men may give you looks." I hinted, my eyes moving down to her open shirt. My hands lifted, pulling the bottoms of her shirt together before pushing the button through the bottom most hole. I heard her chuckle and allow me to continue. "I'm not meaning to shame you in any way, I'd rather leave the shirt open, but my colleagues might not appreciate it. " I continued, my eyes meeting her soft gaze as she nodded in understanding. My fingers stopped as I got to the middle button, my fingers brushing over her breasts, my eyes flew to hers, trying to see if it had any effect on her. She seemed to not notice.

I finally finished, buttoning up the topmost button. I heard her laugh and unbutton it "you're going to choke me!" She exclaimed as I laughed and shook my head. I could get used to this, I think.

She followed me into the building, opening the doors for her before leading her into the entry way. It was a large old building filled with grand furniture and woodworking's. I heard her gasp as she took in everything, agents walking around and talking everywhere. In the middle of the room was a large grand piano, an old man sat at the chair, playing some sort of classical piece.

I grabbed her arm to have her follow me towards the secretary desk, watching as the woman took a deep breath, obviously checking me out. I leaned forward so that Lynn wouldn't be able to hear me, telling the woman my title and name. She nodded and handed me a sticker with my name, intentionally leaving my title out. I handed one to Lynn so people would know she was here with me, watching as she smiled and placed it on her shirt.

My meeting would not take place for another hour but they always insisted that we all mingle before the meetings. The meetings were basically different agencies vying for the chance to get different protection contracts. My team and I were trying to get one for the president.

I made my way over to one side of the room, my eyes scanning all of the agents there. No one here would address anyone by their titles since some people had guests that weren't apart of it.

"Is that Audrey Bevier?" I heard someone ask, her voice causing me to grimace as I turned to look at Lillian. She had not aged a day since I had last seen her. She had been an affair I'd had, her being married to a man at the time. She had tried to break it off to be with me but I wasn't having it. I left her the next day, leaving her to question everything. I had never made it seem like I had wanted to be with her, she had just assumed that I had wanted it since she had.

I looked into her blue eyes, smiling courteously. "It's been awhile, Lillian." I replied, her eyes racking all over my body as I continued to look at her blankly. If she thought that I had ever felt something for her, she had been wrong. I tried to look for Lynn out of the corner of my eye, not being able to find her. "It's been far too long, Audrey" She said, her hand resting on my arm before I moved away from her grasp.

"You look good, Audrey." She stated, trying to weasel her way close to me. I turned to look at her fully, about to tell her what I thought about her when I heard the piano stop. I turned and saw Lynn thank the old man before sitting where he had been seated, running her fingers over the keys, not pressing them down to make noise. "And who is that captivating creature?" Lillian asked next to me, watching Lynn as closely as I was. "A friend." I stated, trying to drown her out as I watched Lynn move her mouth slowly, not being able to hear what she was doing by the noise in the room.

Her figure looked so relaxed and natural as people began to take notice in her, but the noise level in the room never softened. I felt fully enraptured by her, only to feel Lillian begin to stare at the side of my face. Suddenly, Lyndsey pressed down on the keys, her face showing the emotions she felt as some turned to look at the piano from the sudden music change. Her fingers danced across the keys as she leaned into it with each press, her foot tapping out a beat. I didn't think she would actually start singing, the noise level in the room was far too loud for people in the back to hear her.

She opened her mouth, her soft voice escaping her throat, immediately causing goosebumps to fill my arms.

"It's hard to be,

what you need,

through a static screen.

Been trying to speak for weeks and weeks."

I gasped, my one arm folding over my chest while the other rested on top, my fingers resting on my lips. The noise level in the room was completely quiet right when Lynn had started to sing, I looked to see that everyone was as enraptured in her as I was at that point. She continued to lean in with every press, her face contorting into pain as she kept singing, growing louder.

I felt my heart jump as she continued to sing louder and louder, her voice growing into a strong growl as she began to wrap up the song. Her face turned into a glare as she stared straight ahead, my head feeling dizzy with all of the emotions I was feeling. She ended the song, her voice still ringing in my ears as I continued to stare at her in shock. That was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

"Obviously she's more than that, you never call the women in your life a friend." Lillian remarked, walking towards the piano where Lynn was still seated. The audience had begun to clap but I was still so mesmerized that I couldn't bring myself to move. I could only watch as Lynn began to talk to Lillian, watching as the agent put her hand on Lynn's shoulder. Lynn's face showed a smile as she stood, still in Lillian's grasp. I knew Lillian was trying to flirt with her, literally right in front of me. This woman really is brave.

Lynn moved her body out of the woman's grasp, trying to find me in the crowd. Our eyes locked and I watched an actual smile fill her face as she excused herself, walking over to me. "Lynn that was..." I was lost for the correct word, trying to find it as she smiled and blushed. "Thanks, that one was 'White Noise', from the first album." She said as I nodded. I still felt so entranced that I couldn't think straight, it had felt like I had been the only one in the room with her, that she laid her heart on the floor and then left it there.

I had no clue why her singing had turned me on so much but it had, I felt as if it would bother me the entire day, not being able to take my mind off of it. I think she could sense the battle that was going on in my head when she leaned in and whispered "you know, your face gets flushed when you're turned on." My body jolted and I looked away from her, trying to calm myself. "Lynn we can't." I stated, more to myself than to her. I watched her nod and walk away, heading towards the bathroom. What in the world was she doing?

I followed after her, hearing the door close behind me before I caught sight of her looking at herself in the mirror. I quickly noticed there was no one else in the bathroom, causing me to clear my throat and stare at the ground. She had wanted me alone in here with her, after I had told her to slow down she still knew the affect she had on me.

I felt her fingers land on my chin, pulling me out of my thoughts as she smiled. I felt her push her body into mine, causing me to gasp and tilt my head back, her hands landing on my waist. She moved them back, her hand jumping as it touched my pistol before she recovered, placing it on my stomach. My body felt 30 degrees hotter, that it was actually going to set aflame in this bathroom as she kept her closeness, hovering her lips near mine. I had only meant to breathe out her name but it came out with a slight moan, causing her smirk to grow.

"Audrey Bevier, your meeting will commence in 10 minutes." The overhead speaker announced as I groaned, hoping Lynn would back away from me. I was in no head space to do this meeting, to do anything for that matter. I felt Lyndsey's lips land on my cheek, lingering there a few seconds as her hand rested on the other side of my face to hold it steady. "Good luck at your meeting." She breathed out, leaving me alone in the bathroom.

I took a deep breath to calm myself as I smoothed the wrinkles on my shirt, exiting the bathroom. I went up the stairs and towards the conference room, the secretary handing me the notes I would be needing. I turned on the projector in the large room, all of the chairs empty as I laid down a folder at each space that held my teams individual and team achievements. I tried to clear my mind as the room began to fill up, everyone taking their seats.

I descended the stairs, my eyes scanning the entire room to find Lynn. My eyes fell on her, talking to a few agents in the crowd. I made my way over to the group, seeing Lillian standing in the group as well, right next to Lyndsey. I growled slightly in frustration and shook my head, coming to a stop near the group. Lillian's hands were to her side, but I had seen her do this so many times that I knew what she was going to do. I crammed myself in between the two women, looking directly at Lillian.

I leaned towards her ear, pressing my thumb into her thigh where she had been shot at one point, the wound never healing correctly. I heard her growl in pain softly, trying hard to fight the pain as I continued to press into it. I knew this looked bad to Lynn since the gunshot was located near her genitals. "If you try anything with her, I will personally out you to everyone here. Do you understand me, Lillian?" I growled, feeling her head nod. I moved my hand and stepped away from her, watching her hand cover the wound as she stared at the ceiling, trying to collect herself.

I grabbed Lynn's hand before she could respond with anything, leading her towards my car. I opened the drivers side back door and threw my blazer in it, not realizing that there was blood on my thumb. I hadn't realized that I had been pressing down on the wound that hard. Lyndsey noticed this and came across the car, looking at my hand and now bloody dress shirt. "Who was that? Why were you touching her?" She asked as she handed me a napkin, beginning to unbutton my shirt for me. "I had slept with her at one point. I was touching where she had been shot at one point." I responded blandly, not thinking I needed to lie to her about that.

We climbed back into my car, heading towards an ice cream shop. "Have you slept with a lot of people?" She asked, breaking the silence as I opened her car door for her. "That's not important." I stated harshly, seeing her look away and walk into the building before me. If she had known the exact number of how many women I had slept with, I honestly don't think she would like me anymore.

I stepped in to find her at the counter, already ordering. She was leaning against the counter, staring down at the ice cream with a smile. I felt as if I needed to apologize for something, I could see that she was visibly upset with me. I sat at the table near the back, waiting for her to pay and occupy the seat across from me.

I watched her amazing figure sway towards me, her eyes not lifting up from the floor. She sat down quietly, beginning to lick her ice cream cone. I sighed and placed my hand onto the table nonchalantly, watching her. "Lynn..." I said, trying to grab her attention. She pulled her hazel eyes up to meet mine, her tongue still on the ice cream. I couldn't say anything, I didn't know how to apologize for this. She looked away from me as I looked down at the table, trying to piece together a sentence that would satisfy her.

I looked up, not bothering to get her attention before I spoke, knowing what I was about to say would grab her attention. "No woman had ever made me moan before." I stated, watching as she froze, her eyes piercing into mine as I held her gaze, daring her to laugh. I felt her hand land over mine, her fingers tracing the veins on the back of my hand. My heart fluttered as I continued to watch her fingers dance over my hand. She got up and threw her ice cream away before taking the seat across from me again. I furrowed my eyes as I watched her. Confused as she continued to look at me, not saying anything. "Why did you throw that away, was it not good?" I asked, her eyes never leaving mine.

I almost choked on my saliva as I watched her fingers glide over her shirt, beginning to unbutton her shirt. My heart rate picked up as I felt the fire ignite between my legs, my eyes never leaving her fingers. After she had unbuttoned it all the way she pushed it open slightly, causing me to gasp. "Lyndsey, don't" I breathed out, watching a smirk take over her face.

This woman was truly going to drive me wild, and that terrified me


	6. Chapter Six

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8f473ec6f8a17d9840b73fe472ff7482"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Warning: Sexual content/span/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7d4113220af02bc11ae2fd122fd8d58d"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chapter Six/span/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e56ad0b294f312b2865284ff77ae1922"*Four days later*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f48b32faddb23349218be2a80a3d6914"With a sigh I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, my annoyance growing at an alarmingly fast rate. The men on my team have been arguing for the past thirty minutes, trying to think of the best way to enter the building we were searching today. They had not even let the female agents on the team speak to voice their opinions on the matter. "No, we shouldn't go through the fucking front, are you new here?" "We should go through the ventilation system." "That's too loud and it wouldn't hold all of us." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2dee47b5dde5f7d0da3a2118e388720e"They continued with their argument as I opened my eyes, finding some men were moving their hands to get their point across, the women leaning back with their arms crossed over their chests. I growled and slammed my fist on the table, everyone jumping in their seats before they settled and stared at me. "Now that you're done being fucking children, can your commanding agent get a word in?" I shot out, watching some men nod their heads, others deciding it was best not to answer. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2118d15a620bfd31d3c821a42476060d""Great, we're going in through the front." I stated, watching six men shoot out of their chairs, standing and glaring at me. I raised my eyebrow while cocking my head to the side, waiting for them to speak their frustrations. We were located in the conference room, the door closed to keep our conversations a secret. I watched as the six men walked out of the room, I chuckled and followed them, excusing myself from the room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d6e14854607a55a58dff593b819bd9a1"The men were in the middle of headquarters, people moving around them, the room was packed. "Just where do you think you're going?" I questioned, even though I had not said it loud, the entire office froze to stare at me, I knew everyone in here feared me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="395e2ca4d60712766ba26a68c8b882e0"The men turned, some looked scared, others hid their fear behind glares. One of them took a step ahead of the rest, puffing his chest out slightly. He looked like a small bird. "We're leaving, this team is ridiculous and so are you! You're leading them on a death mission!" He yelled, using his hands for dramatic effect. I actually laughed at that, leaning on the hand railing as I smiled at them. I knew how everyone in the office viewed me. The men were just plain afraid of me, the women on the other hand, I knew most, if not all of them were slightly sexually attracted to me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ca96237fbacb1d2defba727c94774ec8"It was what I wanted to put out to people. If you have someone who is sexually attracted to you, chances are you could manipulate them in some way. If you're feared, you get what you want without hesitation. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ae6e8aa774437a75046cbc1f0763383c""You actually think I want anyone on my team to die?" I questioned as the chief came out of his office to see why everything had stopped. The "brave" man stayed quiet, sweat beading down his forehead. "Obviously you haven't had the experience that I have. Have you ever had to stab someone in the throat, then attempt to resuscitate them? Have you looked someone dead in their eyes before you shot them right in between the eyes?" I questioned, folding my hands behind my back, watching as some in the back shook their heads. "I know what I'm doing with this team, if you disagree I really don't give a shit. You just lost the opportunity of a lifetime." My voice stayed level the entire time but I knew that I had scared them, some had started to turn away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f596128ff0a592525390094825ea93c3"I watched the group turn and walk away, people in the room starting to walk around again. "Miss Turn, my office in half an hour." I stated, nodding to the chief before returning to the conference room. "I apologize for the interruption. As I was saying, we are going to enter through the front of the building. Are they going to expect us to do that? No, that's why we are." I stated, grabbing the whiteboard. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="632e1a4bcb84bd6543d9f1c0d58fbb1b"I had explained the plan to everyone in detail, watching them take their files and leave the room to get ready. The plan was to bust a drug smuggling operation on the outskirts of the city where they manufactured and packaged it. We were simply going to walk in and tell them we were taking it, no problem. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b6d9764ca80531383c064a51158d8879"I walked into my office to find Ms. Turn already standing by the door waiting for me. "Close the door." I stated, watching her smirk. I sat in my chair with a sigh, my eyes going wide as they landed on Ms. Turn only to find her unbuttoning her shirt. My heart wasn't racing, nothing was happening to me. I watched her in boredom as she fully unbuttoned her shirt, pushing it open before walking over to me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9a14468bcbffd4ec625f1035b4539812""I missed this, Audrey." She said, about to walk around my desk before I stopped her by raising my hand. I rubbed my hand over my eyes, meeting her confused smirk. "Ms. Turn, honestly what part of meeting in my office sounded sexual to you?" I questioned, her face turning into a tomato as she realized she had been wrong. She started to stumble over her words as she quickly buttoned up her shirt, mumbling apologies. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4d7847aa0c85f48955ca820f5d0d696e"She finally plopped herself down across from me, breathing heavily by how fast she had gone. "Now, I want you to put out recommendations for six new agents to my team. The ones that pass my quality check I want emailed to me, do you understand?" I asked, watching as she quickly wrote down a note. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0a4ef59c4e3c991d1449a2f64a83a236"She flew up and was about to leave, her hand on my door handle before I stopped her. "And Ms. Turn, never do that again, are we clear?" I questioned, glaring at her before she turned red and nodded, hurrying out of my office. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="79f9f097b0b7227867b48dc4f2ad3c85"I stood in front of my team in the back of the undercover bread van. We were all outfitted in black boots, tactical pants, and bullet proof vests. "Alright everyone, you have all been briefed with the plan. We go in, tell them we're taking it, if they refuse, we are authorized to kill them." I stated, opening the back door. My phone began to ring as I was about to step down and close the van doors, causing me to groan in frustration. I pulled it out of the zipped up pocket on my tactical vest over my bullet proof vest, looking at the caller ID. I waved my hand to my team, watching them step away from the van to give me privacy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b9bd21fbd7eabb89b99fea831f4a399c""Lyndsey, now's not a very good time." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dda8ddc26e0697a8d80921c8470a5373""I know but you haven't been answering my calls or texts so I was worried. Once you're done with work can you come over?" She asked, immediately picking up on the pleading in her voice. My brain flew to all the scenarios as to why she would be pleading with me, automatically coming to the conclusion that she must be in danger. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5e32b7d2982afe768b25cdd0db9fd3ca""Are you safe?" I asked, gritting my teeth, waiting for her reply. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bac3cc7a0396d940e43d63bf74b8ed96""Yes, why wouldn't I be Audrey?" She asked, confusion now taking over her voice. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She may have people in the room that are going to hurt her, she needs to hold a steady conversation. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0ff7422da44cc12a4ccd92d7225abf96""Lyndsey, if you're actually safe, tell me you can't wait until I'm there with you." I stated, holding the phone tighter, trying to actually guess what she was going to say before she did. "Audrey I have people over, geez." She responded, causing me to roll my eyes at her, calming my pounding heart. "Send me your address." I stated and then hung up, groaning softly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2c69150da1ea75e327bfad365486f717"Why did I even care if she was safe? What did it matter to me? I haven't known her for that long. But I already knew why, she was basically my first "girlfriend" if you could even call her that at this point. I highly doubt I would ever ask her to be my girlfriend, that feels like such an awkward word. No one needs to know her title, only her and I. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7ed6b1353f43658cb43297226658cc1c"I closed the van doors softly, my team gathering around me. "Alright everyone, as the plan follows I'll go in with the documents and tell them I'm taking it. If they refuse to give it up, which they will, I'll push the button on my vest and you all will come in. Understood?" Everyone nodded, some looking more determined than others. I knew the newbies of the team were more thrilled with this plan that the old timers were. But, that was how my plans usually went. I was the first to put myself in danger, then I would call my team in. This dynamic worked for me and my team since I was very agile due to years and years of different training styles being thrown at me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="788a26220f069108fefa9283625343ac"We all walked the half mile to the compound which was an abandoned warehouse building. I had no clue of the layout of the building which proved to be very difficult, we had no way to tell how to get out easily. The wind picked up the dirt on the ground, throwing it around as I looked up at the large steel doors that were in front of me. I took my sunglasses off and sighed, popping my neck before pushing the huge door open, causing it to squeal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="53b5951464eb90fee0f01630895e70b0"There was about 13 men in the large open area of the compound, all of them wearing suits. There was machinery to make and package drugs everywhere and a distinct smell. They all froze, pulling their guns on me immediately as I walked confidently into the building. My boots echoed off the walls as I stopped in the middle of the room, smiling. "Well then, which one of you is Mr. Zula?" I asked, hearing a large man to my left chuckle and put his gun away, his henchmen not taking their guns off of me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7595fdeb3f6c00ca953e2fa52f4df023"Mr. Zula was a fat middle aged man with graying hair, smoking a cigarette as he strolled over to me. "And who might you be, beautiful?" He asked, taking the cigarette from his lips, blowing the smoke into my face as he stepped closer. His greasy fingers touched my cheek to caress it, clenching my jaw as I stayed steady and focused, glaring at him. "I am here to serve a warrant." I stated, watching as he began to howl with laughter, his henchmen also laughing with him, lowering their guns to hold their stomachs. "Is that a no?" I asked as he continued to laugh, tears forming in his eyes as he straightened up. "No!" He said before bursting into a laughing fit again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5099c9a7f2e7386dbfcf948ec217c633"I looked around the room, his henchmen also still laughing as I smirked, nodding my head. "Great, thanks." I said before quickly taking the pocket knife from the holder on my vest, shoving it into Mr. Zula's throat before he could react. I pushed the button on my vest before diving behind two tables, turning them over to act as a shield. Bullets blazed past me as I pulled out my pistol, not daring to look up yet. I had to wait until there was a second of hesitation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6e286cef688151ce22d0d333ee0f5c94"My team burst through random windows and doors to the compound, taking everyone by surprise. I used these vital few seconds to look up from my shield to look at what we were facing, three of the men were already dead including Mr. Zula who had died shortly after I had stabbed him. I raised my pistol, finding three targets I could take out easily. In three swift movements I had shot all of them in the head, killing them instantly as shots continued to ring out, being amplified by the large room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5666d1ceaea90b23c981fa59e502fa01"I leaned back down behind my shield to change my magazine when I suddenly heard a bullet fly past my head, actually hearing it cut through the air near my ear. I was left stunned for a second, my mind flying back to Lyndsey as I sat there, trying to get back my hearing and wits. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, standing up again to take out three more men that were to my right. I watched as my team killed the last two people in the compound, lowering their weapons. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fdf652edb2b98bc7439724a15e838839"I stepped away from my table shield, not holstering my weapon as I walked up to my team, keeping my eyes on all of the bodies on the floor. Unless we checked on each one of their individual pulses, we had to act as if they were still alive. There was blood everywhere, pooling and gliding over the floor as I tried to step around it, not wanting to get blood on my boots. "Alright, call it in." I said, watching as an agent called the state and federal police, telling them about the compound and where it was located. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="966958c115ae433365dff95555ad1c9b"I stood outside, waiting for some officers to show up as my phone rang again. I took it out of my pocket and looked down to find it was another call from Lyndsey. I chose to ignore it, as a squad car pulled up, a state trooper getting out. "We'll take it from here." Was all he said before I gathered my team, heading back to headquarters. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="39a016e427376989ccd4add4bbe088ce"We never discussed anything that happened with the state troopers. We only silently handed over what was left of something, and they took the credit for it. But I wasn't complaining, we had completed our job and I had not lost anyone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="66f5bb4c16beb0dd21896047ccdb8d9d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b719e2e46df2e68ac62fd5fbaa647460"After dressing in my usual work outfit, I got in my car, ready to go home and rest. I suddenly remembered that Lyndsey had asked me to come over earlier today, causing me to groan and place my forehead on the steering wheel. It's not that I didn't want to go see her, because I did, I was just so tired from the day. Even though it was still four in the afternoon. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="196baf0262e5a8cac2e9113235762b71"I pulled my phone from my pocket, seeing I had two missed calls and a few texts from her. I scrolled past them to the one that had her address, allowing my phone to lead me there. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a1be38b6cbbe061fbb3db6dcb1f68099"I pulled into the driveway of the small house, looking around to take an assessment of the neighborhood. It looked small and welcoming, the kind where you felt safe and happy. I doubted I would ever feel safe anywhere. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6ea7e281486ce0f1b8e440eead118d79"I walked up the three steps to her front door, knocking on it four times before stepping back. A tall blonde woman came and answered the door, her mouth turning into a smirk as she cocked her head to the side, assessing me. Her eyes racked all over me, finally resting on my gun. "Lynn, your girlfriend is here!" She called into the house, hearing someones quick and loud footsteps fill the hall. "Don't call her th- Audrey, come in." She said, opening the door wider for me as she glared at her friend, hearing the unknown girl laugh behind me. "I didn't know you were into cops" I heard as I stood in the living room, taking in Lyndsey's house. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ff3f45237b65b2cabfd54af3d3651a09"It had hardwood floors and a nice open floor concept. The house did not feel as small on the inside as it had on the outside. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="49f4bc2c56119d4c30c08e9c6b910f2a"I crossed my arms over my chest as I continued to look at the paintings and pictures on the walls, forgetting that Lynn and her friend were still staring at me. I turned, meeting Lynn's smile as her friend continued to stare. "Audrey, could I speak with you privately?" Lyndsey asked, walking into what I presumed to be her bedroom. I followed after her, glad to leave her staring friend. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8bfc979fd097246a67714a49bd73d122"Once I was in the room she had shut the door, leaving us alone as she sighed. I felt her arms wrap around my waist as I froze, not knowing what to do. "Audrey it's okay, just do it back." She said into my neck, her warm breath causing me to shiver as I slowly wrapped my arms around her small waist, feeling her body heat radiate onto me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="05303500998dde37a791ff0b00e30b3e"This sensation was amazing, it felt like everything bad that had happened to me had been okay, that everything was going to be okay. I felt a feeling that I hadn't felt since the day I was born, I felt em style="box-sizing: border-box;"safe/em. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4efff84d904cf6ce846bc4ffb3d3e15e"She tightened her grip on me as I followed her lead, feeling her sigh as she pushed her weight forward, pushing me back into the wall near the door. Lynn sighed again, as she moved her hands from around my waist, resting them on my stomach. Again, she sighed as her hands grabbed a fistful of my shirt, wrinkling it as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Before I could ask her anything I felt her lips brush over my neck, feeling my heart rate pick up as I closed my eyes, biting my lip. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="de3726be8380ad7acd71e8b60d9aa0f4"She began to leave feather light kisses all over my neck, not adding enough pressure to send me completely overboard. "God dammit, Audrey." She whispered near my ear, my stomach lurching as she said my name, causing a heat to set ablaze between my legs. Her hands wrinkled my shirt again, pulling on it gently. I knew she wanted so badly to take it off of me, I could actually sense how badly she wanted me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f6da7866fe87722ad649e5d8cf744bc9"I was used to having girls want me all the time, but with Lynn it somehow felt different. I was acutely aware of how fast her chest was moving, every little move she made, I was aware of. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="43baf88db64ac7564118176132023c23"I pushed her away softly, trying to avoid touching her breasts as I placed my hands on her waist, then raising one to cup her cheek. She leaned into my hand and closed her eyes, allowing me to see how soft she actually looked. How vulnerable she looked, how open. "I'm not good at conversation over the phone." I stated randomly, watching as her eyes opened and she smiled. "I'm fully aware of that now. Just check in so I know you're safe, okay?" She asked, placing her hand on the doorknob to exit her room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f406da10a46271bec0127753b0a814a2"I placed my hand on her wrist, not wanting this private moment to escape us just yet. Lynn paused and looked at my hand on her wrist, then into my eyes. Her hands cupped my face as she quickly pulled me close to her, kissing me with so much passion I actually thought I would pass out. My mind was swimming and I didn't know how to clear it. I was aware of how close she was to me, I felt her breasts against mine as she tried to pull me even closer, moving her lips against mine. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e8cd66119a88fe40040f56fb5a7e1ff5"These past four days without her were harder than I thought they would be. It wasn't that I was ignoring her, I was only trying to get some work done. She would pass through my mind and I had thought that was enough for her; but I guess I needed to be more passionate with my ways. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="99d94cd467d2050f0ed3e7bd8c62b05d"She finally pulled away, leaving me breathless as I stood there, trying to regain my legs. "I know you have to work a lot, as do I, but don't wait this long to come around here." She said with a bit of lust, escaping the room before I could grab her again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b36e6eb792035cf039cc0534f91fa3e6"I followed her out, trying to act as if nothing had happened as her friend caught sight of me. Her smirk widened as she stared at my wrinkled shirt. "I'm Bree by the way, Lynn's best friend." She said, holding her hand out for me to shake. "Audrey" I simply stated, looking at her hand, kindly refusing to shake it. Bree seemed to be a few years older than Lynn but she still looked youthful and young. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e0112989dc0d8720073ec14056ce854f"Lynn took a seat at the piano near the wall, Bree sitting next to her. They both began to play something as I slid my blazer off then unholstered my gun. I set it on the couch before I untucked my button up, starting to unbutton it. The music in the room ceased as my eyes shot up, meeting Lynn's hungry stare as I continued to unbutton my shirt. Bree smirked and continued playing as Lynn blatantly stared at me, not even ashamed that I had captured her full attention with such a small action./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1f02e7b5fe6f51d5af097e1c868c251e"I slid the button up off my shoulders, feeling the cold air hit my body through the undershirt I was wearing, watching Lyndsey take her bottom lip between her teeth. I holstered my gun again before sitting on the couch, Lynn coming to her sense's again. Music filled the room as I watched them both play, taking note on how close they seemed to be. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="93ab90a0f41c38e92c4fa71d3a38edb4"Bree messed up on a note, she laughed and wrapped her arms around Lyndsey as she giggled as well, taking her hands away from the keys. I couldn't help but feel something the second after Bree had done that small action. I stood and walked into what seemed to be the kitchen, searching through the cabinets to find a glass. I filled it with cold water and leaned against the door frame of the kitchen, watching the women as they laughed and continued joking around with each other. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6bc34d17b50b5f36c9d81afc0975848f"Bree wouldn't keep her hands off of Lynn, she was always touching her shoulder, poking or hugging her. I was beginning to become uncomfortable with her endless touching, thinking about leaving to go home. Suddenly I watched as Bree kissed Lynn's cheek before continuing to write something down. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6621c3868cba096fb39dd0b6f9fc20ed"My hand started to shake as I turned to go back into the kitchen, out of their line of site. I set the glass down before I had started to spill the water all over the floor. I took a deep breath and placed my hands on the sink, leaning down to catch my breath. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3bb98d7f5c5134bfeee6989367c736b3"Why was it having this effect on me? Friends probably did this all the time, the actions so innocent to them. I had never had a friend until Monty, I hadn't allowed myself to. It was such a distant and foreign concept to me. Lynn had been so comfortable with Bree touching her, right in front of me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1f93228ad8676dd91cd554ba1b990b76"I felt like I was going to throw up, leaning more towards the sink as I heard the piano bench scratch on the floor. Someone's footsteps were padding right into the kitchen. I didn't care who it was at that point, I honestly felt like I was going to get sick. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="94fc11d5b1c38d02bb2349e06e302e54"I felt a small hand land on my back, immediately knowing it was Lynn. Before I could stop myself I whirled around, grabbing Lyndsey's waist. I pushed her roughly against the counter, her ass slamming into the cabinets underneath the counter as I pinned her in, placing my hands on either side of her. She made a sound that was a mixture between a gasp and a whimper, feeling her chest rise and fall against mine before I kissed her hungrily. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="466caee27006ead3f0b288065085ecb6"Lynn's hands instantly cupped my face, this kiss completely different from the others we had shared. It was quicker, it felt like we were both trying to feel everything the other person was feeling with this kiss. I knew Bree was still here, but at this exact moment I actually wanted her; right there. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="86823a9f7a7e326ebab8f14dd5a800ff"My hand ran down the side of her body, memorizing the shape of her hips before sliding down the outside of her thigh. My hand grabbed her thigh and lifted it up to rest on my hip, causing Lyndsey to bite my lip in lust. If we didn't stop this soon it would be too late for both of us. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3692065304575ce00ad20217fda06a11"The heat between my legs was rising rapidly, our kisses growing quicker. I moved my hip away so her leg would fall back onto the ground before my hands grabbed the back of her thighs, lifting her up onto the counter. I quickly parted her legs, my lips attacking hers as she moaned softly into my mouth. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b4ae859e4e6c25ed7f71dbaec364aa90""Lynn, I don't think Audrey is the glass of water you were getting." I heard Bree say from the entrance to the kitchen, I could already imagine the smirk she had on her face from finding us in this position. "Go into the living room." Lynn stated rather harshly, actually glaring at her friend for interrupting us. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1b0aa78a70aa0ddda399270f06e93310"She was still out of breath, her chest touching mine with each deep breath she took. Her hand traced the lining of my jaw before I felt it wrap around my throat, gently squeezing to excite me even further. My mouth fell open, a soft moan escaping my mouth as I looked into her lust filled eyes, feeling the heat grow stronger. "Audrey, I need you." She breathed out into my ear, her voice dripping with lust, her hand still clenching my throat gently. I could only nod in response to her forwardness, feeling her get down and walk back into the living room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="85652891b22e4cc865fbc35226a395ea"I instantly felt cold when she was gone, I hadn't even realized it had been cold in the house until she had left me. I stood there for a few more seconds, catching my breath, calming the fire in me before I stepped into the living room to find both Lynn and Bree standing up in the middle of the room. "Let's get something to eat." Bree said, grabbing her jacket from the closet. I looked at Lynn, seeing her still slightly flushed face as she gave me a small smile, catching up to Bree. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="41882fbc131dda15a0f59c0100ba5a8f"They both stepped out into the yard, Bree looking at her phone. "Uber should be here soon." Bree said before I shook my head, walking over to my car and pointing at it. "Is this not a perfectly fine vehicle?" I questioned, watching her smirk and wrap her arm around Lynn as they walked over to my car. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="780936fbfe5b6146db1249e79980f33d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*** /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0ceab9b3aca6fbf12b7a2648d3d50fb8"I sat across from Lynn and Bree at the table, watching as Bree and Lynn joked about something I couldn't understand. In a way, I yearned to be able to do that with someone. To completely relax, not have a care in the world. That was not how my brain was designed though, I was always calculating the probability of something happening, always on guard. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="32c47d44d2898d6051d1f656ed39d560""Audrey?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b2968c997ec8a88d67e09d880a32a469""Yes Bree?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bdd3ca23921cee8cf83bfbbc4148fb2a""How do you have so much money if you're a cop?" She asked seriously, Lynn looking at Bree with surprise as I folded my hands over the table. "Well Bree, I also dabble in women." I stated with a straight face, keeping her eyes as her mouth fell open. "Lynn what the fuck are you dating?" She asked rather loudly, catching the attention of some of the other people in the restaurant. Just as I was about to pull my gaze away from Bree, she slipped her arm around Lynn, pulling her closer. I felt that pang hit me again as I straightened up, leaning back in the chair. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9f4fc0b37894aaa497dc49eacfc81418"Halfway through the meal, three women randomly started to walk towards our table. I quickly noticed this, placing my fork down, my hand moving slowly to Bree's steak knife across the table. Lynn hit her hand on the table to get my attention, shaking her head 'no' slowly to not draw attention to herself as I sat back, relaxing as Lynn smiled at the girls. The three girls kept staring at me, I knew it was because they had probably recognized that I was usually not with Lynn. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4758d29ac9e8f1dcaaa9c59d0ccf0bec"After they had left, Bree looked at me and looked at Lynn. "So, Audrey." She stated, folding her hands over the table as I did the same, moving my plate away. "How many women have you slept with?" She questioned as I sat back and threw my head back in laughter, watching her look at me with confusion. Lynn wasn't looking at me, only the table cloth. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a1a34fa7013103181837ef494dd8c7a7""Why do you need to know?" I asked, feeling restless by this reoccurring question. "Well I'm sure Lynn would like to know the answer since obviously you guys are or will be sexually involved." She said seriously, causing me to roll my eyes. She's just trying to create excuses to hear my answer. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="002ff2963ce6aa4aa45423cebe45a65c"I crossed my arms over my chest, not looking at Lynn as I answered. "I don't know." "You don't know how many women you've slept with?" She asked, dumbfounded. I watched as Lynn smiled and looked at me, throwing me off guard. I had assumed she would have been upset with me like she had before. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="91c0c46d74ee312e01127a8174ed1857"Suddenly, I felt a foot on my knee. Since Lynn was the one directly in front of me, it could have only been hers. My eyes shot up to meet hers as her foot moved in between my legs, forcing me to part them slightly. I felt panicked, how could she be teasing me so publicly like it was nothing? I knew no one would be able to see since the tablecloth was so long, but still. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f196d32d23e18eb2cebf663e64c89177"I cleared my throat as Bree continued to talk to me about "cop stuff", not being able to process what she was saying. I could only nod my head and put in small comments as Lynn's foot moved all the way between my thighs, adding slight pressure. The heat sparked and I closed my eyes, still trying to hear Bree's conversation as Lynn's foot added slightly more pressure. I shot a glare at her as she smirked, winking at me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f04b9e6773fe3e729934559a40593908"Through all of this lust, she was still so beautiful to me, not sexy, well yes sexy, but so beautiful. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0c0ed238f777ba7cecd8a5adc916b436"I pushed my chair back, hearing Lynn's foot suddenly hit the floor as my heart continued to race. I couldn't take the teasing anymore. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="51bfce9bff774f0666091d3b0f42e8d8"I looked Lynn directly in the eyes, lust burning in them, hoping she would understand what I was trying to tell her. Her eyes went wide as she stood and grabbed her coat, Bree following along, a look of confusion on her face. "Why are we leaving so early?" She asked as Lynn and I raced to the car, Bree climbing into the back seat. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b14aca004077a9b6cebb9050c04f4452"I started driving towards Lynn's house to drop off Bree, leaving it to Lynn to create an excuse. "I left one of my guitars there and Audrey doesn't like random people to know where she lives." She spat out, actually surprising me. I mean, that was so close to an answer I would have given that I actually looked at her and smiled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0c5a71622661d38ff693f0b49da236ba"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="423e3bcd403c7530ff5f10b1a2dec5d1"Lynn and I were walking calmly to my apartment, even as the heat between my legs continued to grow in anticipation. We walked in and I went towards the kitchen, hearing her footsteps follow me. I grabbed two beers from the fridge, placing them on the counter. Before my hand could open the drawer for the bottle opener, Lynn grabbed my wrist with a chuckle, pressing her body into mine, pinning me against the counter. "We're not drinking." She stated before crushing her lips onto mine, silencing any protests I had. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3b6f5fa13aed660e8cceda256fef09e7"As her lips began to dance with mine I felt her fingers lift up the hem of my shirt slightly, her fingers barely touching my skin. Her hand felt so warm, my mind forgetting that her fingers would feel all of my scars. I lifted my shirt over my head, carelessly dropping it on the ground as she groaned slightly, looking all over my body. She ran her fingers over my ribs, feeling them protrude as I inhaled slightly at her touch. My body felt like it was on fire, I had so much want for her but I also wanted this night to last forever. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6f2ab894ecbaaa2644498cfac5216bc0"I cupped her face in my hands as I kissed her delicate lips again, gliding my tongue over her bottom lip to hear her beautiful moan. Her finger tips danced down my stomach before she jumped away from me, looking at my gun. She must have touched it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0d16d2cbd1ee694c385d3901468a592b"I quickly took it off of my hip, laying it on the counter before I walked towards her, bending slightly as my hands touched the back of her thighs, picking her up. Her legs wrapped around me as she chuckled and kissed down my neck, my legs growing weak. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7a6a253f30e3014b5f71c802925edf01"I carried her into the bedroom, laying her down gently before straddling her hips. "Lynn, I need to ask you." I said, watching her eyes open to listen to me. I could see so much want in them. "Do I have your consent?" I asked, hearing her gasp underneath me. Suddenly I was the one underneath her, my hands pinned above my head. "Yes Audrey, do I have yours?" She asked, hovering inches above my lips. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"As if I had ever /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"wanted to say no. /em "Yes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="47e3290f7f94770c893f5f0120ced568"Her lips flew onto mine as her hand kept mine captive, her other hand tracing random shapes onto my stomach. She moved it up, feeling her fingers slide over the bottom of my sports bra then underneath it slowly. I gasped, my back arching as her hand grabbed my breast, slightly restrained by the tightness of my bra. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ca1a87b0c2d824a72f46a638c6ef86be"I heard a growl escape her lips before she forced me to sit up, taking off my bra quickly, shoving me back onto the bed roughly; causing an involuntary moan to escape me. My mind was hazy, I was aware that my whole body was shaking slightly at this point, beyond the edge of anticipation for her touch. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0d9e506b66ed5bc3667a0cf0a2449488"I felt shivers run up my spine as I opened my eyes, Lynn's body heat not wrapping around my body. Her hazel eyes were slowly taking in every inch of the upper half of my body, her lip in between her teeth as she drug her lust filled eyes up to meet mine. "Audrey, you're stunning." She said quietly, mostly to herself. No one had ever paid me that kind of compliment before. Pulling her to straddle my thighs I sat up, looking up into her eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c1a16bbdc7188c4ad1e121e7d8656723"My fingers touched the hem of her shirt before I slowly pulled it up and over her head, her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. Her skin was so warm as I wrapped my arms around her, feeling her smooth skin as I heard her sigh and close her eyes. I couldn't help but smile before I trailed kisses across her shoulder then arrived at her collar bone. Her hand flew to behind her back, I watched in amazement as she quickly undid her bra, letting it drop in between our bodies. Unable to hide my smirk, I pushed her bra away and continued my trail of kisses across her bare chest. Running my finger tips up her stomach, I felt goosebumps form as my lips met her nipple. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="182b3d5339cbfe71480460c90348146c""Audrey." She breathed out, closing her eyes as she leaned her head back. I wanted to continue to stare at how beautiful she was while in her aroused state, but I knew I would have the chance to do that later. I slowly slid my tongue over her breast, getting close but not touching her nipple as my hand began to massage her other breast, feeling her body relax into my touch. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2ac12187ad5acceb62dc958e971feb03"I hovered my mouth over her nipple before flicking my tongue over it to tease her, a moan escaping her lips as her hand flew to the back of my neck, holding me there. With a smirk I placed my hands on her waist to steady her before I ran my tongue over her nipple continuously, a louder moan escaping her lips as her short nails started to poke the back of my neck. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="483b62892f555c72ae15344707321c6e"I moved to her other nipple, feeling her nails dig into my back, scratching over the old scars, adding more pain to the pleasure. The fire between my legs was unstoppable at this point, I wanted badly to begin touching her, to taste her, but I also wanted to tease her. I wanted to see how much she could take before the pleasure would grow unbearable, begging me to finish her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="41fadce9f036cbd7cbefecb186f2e406"My lips were suddenly disconnected from her nipple as she pushed me back down onto the bed. Lynn's mouth attacked mine as her hand grabbed my breast gently, her fingers toying with my nipple. My mouth parted in a moan, her tongue immediately sliding into my mouth to battle mine. She pushed her leg in between mine, bringing it towards where the fire was, adding dull pressure. My head flew back into the pillows as I moaned her name softly, her tongue gliding slowly down my neck. I jumped as she blew her breath where her tongue had just been, causing a jolt of coldness to wash over me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7e774d8ad2bf80b73c05576e43348893"Lynn moved her body lower, gliding her fingers down my stomach as she kissed over my nipple. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4128787452140ad6727ab8d19312360f"My body felt like it was both floating and sinking. I felt as if I was in limbo, my body already pleading with Lynn to touch me where I needed her the most. She knew how badly we both wanted this, but I think she understood that a lot of the sensations she was causing in me were new. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8ab49e4e714c6f05a73f9150c6a80fd0"I gasped, my eyes shutting as Lynn's tongue began to tease my nipple. Her hands moved lower and began to unbutton my jeans, sliding down the zipper slowly. My legs began to shake more in anticipation, knowing that she would be able to tell I was shaking by now. I tried to take a deep breath to calm my pounding heart as she sat up, looking into my eyes. "You're shaking." She stated, concern in her eyes as her hand cupped my cheek. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dc8e4aeba6597249d9e4744b0dc0ec9f"I chuckled softly and looked away from her, my face heating up in embarrassment. "Lynn you're intoxicating, that's why they're shaking." I said honestly, the flame in her eyes igniting again as she leaned down, brushing her lips over mine. I leaned up, kissing her lips softly as her fingers trailed the waist of my pants. My body was yearning for her touch, I felt as if I would orgasm without her even touching me at this point. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="18d5f94d996fc07e463adaf5eeef6dbc"She began to kiss down my neck again, her tongue teasing my nipple as I gasped and moaned her name. The neighbors were going to know her name by tomorrow at the rate she was going. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="84309d5453cfac926b0bffa1a88e7088"Her fingers pushed my pants down slightly as she set her mouth over my breast and began to suck. The pain mixed with pleasure caused me to grab the bed sheet, fighting a moan as she continued for a few more seconds before pulling away. A dark red spot was left near my nipple, her smirk evident as she looked into my eyes. I chuckled slightly, feeling drunk with lust as she got off of me and pulled my pants off, exposing my boxers underneath. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="41a94e8099134dcef11ac2cae6ffda51""Fuck, Audrey." She whispered. I didn't have time to respond before her lips attacked mine again, her finger toying with the hem of my boxers. I wanted her so badly to take them off and claim me already. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2eccf5548dcd8cc7ee5d455fb9e624c8"I moved my hands around her back before I ran my nails down it slowly, feeling her arch into me as her fingers slid over my inner thigh. The fire grew hotter as I bit her bottom lip, her hand suddenly gliding over me over my boxers. My body responded by moving my hips towards her hand, a new pleasure shooting through me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8a0c6dca70e4aae27bccb5c4c8cda329""Lyndsey I can't wait any longer, claim me." I breathed out, my chest rising and falling quickly as my head continued to spin. I felt her hands pull down my boxers and toss them aside, exposing me to her completely. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d3a68faf5fbfddfe17f926585fe85e78"She moved in between my legs, her hands on either side of my stomach as she trailed soft kisses over the scars there. My hand grabbed the pillow as she kissed closer and closer to my sex, the pleasure growing to unbearable heights. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b4accc40d89447ad983c383505dc8ed5"I felt one of her hands rest on my stomach, she raised her hand towards me, indicating that she wanted to hold my hand. I quickly followed her command, enclosing my fingers in between hers as her kisses grew closer. My other hand grabbed onto the bed sheets as her tongue finally ran over my sex. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="42bccedad238c74d665269077d5ef56b"I had never let a woman eat me out, this was truly a different experience for me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bb6d60c6be56967bbf1b4fa318c3b234"The amount of pleasure she began to cause with her tongue felt like it would send me over the edge too early. I didn't want to orgasm yet, that's when she would stop. I squeezed her hand softly as her tongue continued to glide and tease over my soft bud, her other hand holding onto my thigh. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="09f4133ecb063bb9a57c959b91958a8b"The pleasure kept growing and growing as my moans grew louder and more frantic, trying to fight the impending orgasm. Lynn pressed her tongue more into my bud, causing more shock waves to ripple through my body when finally the pleasure grew to be too much. My hand squeezed hers very hard as suddenly my body began to spasm, a sense of euphoria filling me as my other hand tangled into her hair, keeping her tongue there. I felt out of breath as she removed her mouth from my sex, looking up at me with a smirk. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b2286b7489ec8c2d1caff03ed582efa2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My god she was breathtaking. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="291bc670fe3aaebefc5ed6ae79777ca0"She pulled herself up and crawled over to me, the smirk still plastered all over her face. My face turned red as I smiled up at her, her fingers caressing my cheek. I closed my eyes, leaning into her hand with the smile still on my face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8f9309ec674a179a7b16a01da266adc0"My eyes flew open as did my mouth, suddenly her finger gliding over the just put out fire. "Lynn..." I gasped, the fire quickly building up intensity as she continued to rub her finger over me. She silenced me with a kiss as her finger slid into my entrance, my hand grabbing the bed sheets helplessly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="57d8aaf1d2dce60639c9ecd5e802f5d3"Her finger began to move painstakingly slow inside of me before she added a second, bending her fingers slightly. I moaned loudly as I broke the kiss, my head turning to bury itself into the pillows as both of my hands clenched the bed sheets. The only thing I could focus on was how much pleasure my body was holding, feeling like at any second it would burst. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f9ad9de6dc32f9fed6773732a1eaac5b"Lynn continued to pump her fingers inside of me, turning my face to look at her, willing my eyes to look into hers. I continued to moan and curse softly, the pleasure continuing to building as I looked into her hazel eyes. Suddenly she moved her fingers at an impossibly fast speed, I fought to keep my eyes open as my body spasmed again, releasing a newfound sense of euphoria. My back arched as my body shook, her name leaving my lips as she rode out my orgasm then removed her fingers. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="33f2962cdecd693f8bb15e9d0593f88c"I felt greater than I had ever felt in my life, I felt like I was floating on a cloud and would never come down. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aa9d579b284d4c857fbb8aeeb1fe2c72"Lynn licked her fingers off as she continued to look at me with a smirk, giving me a short kiss. I felt weak, barely able to move a muscle as she pulled the covers over my body. She lifted my arm and placed her head on my chest while resting her hand over my chest, her finger brushing over the hickey she had left earlier. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="13274820d70ab022d164313102ad76c6""Lynn, what about-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="95abb5d4684d73e2fb24b918b9914c95""You're too tired. Rest." She said softly, her voice causing butterflies to fill my stomach as I continued to come down from my high. I closed my eyes, the exhaustion getting the best of me as I fell asleep./p 


	7. Chapter Seven

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4e9e38c21f98bb6ad88ee6c3beefd998"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chapter Seven/span/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cd091076f8a3471fac459b8df65b974d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Audrey honey, you know daddy doesn't like to see you fail. You know what you have to do, don't you?" His eyes lifted to meet mine, the cold air swirling around me as I stood in the backyard of our house. I shivered at the cold, not even allowed the comfort of a jacket as the snow began to fall around me. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7f9b05d6b1b9d7632f4e52c710beef8f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Yes, daddy..." And with that, he shut the door without a moment's hesitation./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="08c680a8fc0a8d46efdea8b83c61e967"My eyes flew open as I felt the numbness spread over me, clutching the comforter covering my naked body. I hadn't thought about my father in a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"long /em time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b7010979ab3aeb6a440c1adf6fa7ae88"I began to slowly collect my thoughts, remembering the intimate night that Lyndsey and I had shared. I sat up, the comforter falling into my lap as I looked at the empty place next to me. Running my hand over the still warm vacant spot, a soft smile molded my lips as I remembered how her lips had felt against my skin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5a98972a39194214241ca1557e3a82f3"I swung my legs over the side of the bed, pulling myself up before beginning to dress myself. As I was pulling a shirt over my head, a ringtone began to play somewhere else in the apartment. I froze, listening to the foreign ringtone before I heard someone's hurried footsteps pick up the phone to silence it. "Hello?" I could hear the unknown person whisper, unable to decipher whose voice I was hearing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="79c887856662a141e8c568ef32482eb2"Slowly, I left my bedroom trying to make as little noise as possible. I shielded myself against the corner of the wall that lead to the kitchen, my gun at my side as I peered around the corner. Lynn's beauty captured my attention as she leaned against the counter, speaking to the person on the other end of the line. I quickly put my gun down as to not frighten her, continuing to peer around the corner to watch her as she ended the call with the unknown person. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="95a95aaa0ac632e69e4719c5c45de2b4"Her hand moved to brush the hair out of her face, her other hand placing the phone back onto the counter, lifting her eyes up to suddenly meet mine. I watched as she jumped, her hand going to her chest as her eyes changed to surprise. "Audrey, did I wake you? You scared me!" She said with a chuckle, bending over to catch her breath and calm her rapid heart rate. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4a59ae985c9eaeed4b59704243a72870" I laughed softly and entered the kitchen as she straightened her stance, standing in front of her. My eyes met hers as I felt her hands pull me closer by my belt loops, pressing my body into hers. "Good morning, beautiful." She said softly into my ear, my stomach doing somersaults as I began to feel nervous by how mushy she was being. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Audrey calm down, you like this. Do something back./em Slowly, I willed myself to brush my fingers down her cheek, watching her smile and close her eyes at my touch. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dbc0c674e3f3b4c170a9e931ea5abd81"I leaned closer and brushed my lips over hers, feeling her mouth open as she gasped lightly. Her hands snaked around my waist to hold me there as I began to kiss her slowly, the familiar butterflies beginning to fill my stomach as she kissed me back immediately. Her intoxicating smell filled my nostrils as her hand rested on my cheek, pulling away from her slowly before the moment go too out of hand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aca47b7883e56cd4510ebe5eb8e32ad1"With a smile she kissed my nose, moving to step away from me to get a glass of water. I opened the fridge to check and see what I could make for breakfast, her voice filling the peaceful silence. "I didn't hurt you or anything last night, did I?" I actually started laughing as I straightened up to meet her confused expression. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="21b7e7cea82f6795f5d17765847d242e""Why are you laughing at that?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow. "Do you really think you could hurt me? Do you think I got all of these scars because people were nice to me? I'm assuming you've never been stabbed in the thigh by a hunting knife while someone else is trying to suffocate you." She grimaced at me, a look of pure astonishment filling her face as she looked all over my clothed body. "No Audrey, I mean did I hurt you in any way? Emotionally, physically, etc. I'm asking because I care if I hurt you, I'd never mean to. Did I go too far?" She crossed her arms over her chest, concern written clearly on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cc9b032c71bd718215aaa5794d5cc9c9"I cleared my throat, straightening up to address her question, smoothing out the wrinkles in my shirt. How do I answer this? How is she expecting me to answer this? My heart began to pound as she continued to stare at me, waiting patiently for my response. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She wants you to show weakness!/em I grew angry as I slammed the refrigerator door shut, her mouth falling open as I stormed past her. I got as far as my bedroom door before she had grabbed my arm, attempting to stop me. I blew up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0d6d6752dc9657601152659dd5a30217""Why the hell are you asking me to show weakness? Who the fuck sent you, Lynn?" She stopped in her tracks, confusion evident on her face as she used her body to block my entrance into my room. I was shaking without realizing it, backing away from her slowly as my heart rate increased even more, my sense's heightened to the max as I grew paranoid. Lynn stepped towards me, shock filling her eyes as I began to cover my body as if I were standing naked in front of her. "Please stop asking me to show weakness, I don't want to, dad." I spat out, fear coursing through me, filling every inch of my body. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bbbeecfb5ad48e33bda3db5c4d7aefa4"I heard her gasp as my eyes grew wet. "What the fuck?" I questioned, my voice shaking as my hand roughly wiped away the liquid. "Audrey, you're crying. Don't wipe your eyes so hard." I was basically hitting my eyes to make them stop, unable to comprehend why this was happening to me. Lynn's hands grabbed mine before I could crudely wipe my eyes again, holding them close to her chest. I looked up to meet her worried eyes, searching mine for the answers to my odd actions. I could have pushed her away, I could walked out that door without any sort of explanation for her, but I couldn't, my feet were glued to the floor. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7009c7ea97b7b6ae8f65db6bd3343657"My eyes felt puffy from hitting them, my heart starting to calm down as her soft hand started to wipe my tears away gently. Thoughts of my father filled my head before I forced them back into the box in my brain, shoving it to the farthest corner that I could, hoping that I wouldn't be able to find it again. I closed my eyes, focusing on Lynn's breathing as the tears stopped, her hand still caressing my face. "You didn't hurt me, I can't be hurt anymore." I said softly, lifting my eyes to meet hers. With a small smile she placed her forehead against mine, kissing my nose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3c2e064c2c11a46e94fa4666ef16a71c"I stepped away to create distance, my old self starting to come back as I looked at her, taking a deep breath to calm myself completely. "You will discuss this with no one, are we clear?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, waiting for her to agree. She slowly stepped closer to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and held me tight against her, the warmth filling my stomach. I allowed myself to show more emotion, hugging her back tightly. "We're clear, Audrey. As long as you're more open with me, okay?" She asked, stepping away to watch my expression. "Lynn I'm going to be honest with you, I've already told you too much about myself. Please understand I want to share everything, but I really can't." She nodded like she understood, but I knew that she really didn't, she probably never would. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1061f4ad680279a22f8c02fa53f3179c"A knock at the door captured both of our attention, causing me to swiftly move her away from the door. If someone was there and decided to shoot through the door, she would have been directly in harms way. "It's me, Aud." Monty declared, moving to open the door and allow him in. "Audrey, your eyes!" Monty exclaimed, grabbing my face to look at them. "They're fine Monty, it's just allergies." I lied smoothly, knowing damn well he knew I was lying straight to his face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e18c0c0310c1dacb3a5ce1921abd05f3""Anyway, I was wondering if you guys wanted to grab lunch with me?" Monty's towering body stood next to Lynn's small beautiful form, a stark difference between them. Lynn looked at me for the answer, not wanting to agree if I didn't want to go. "Sure." I simply said, watching Monty nod and lead us out. I grabbed Lynn's hand to stop her, giving us a moment alone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="be10f3506d4085e8d5709cf7bd4a6d11"I took her hands and covered my still sore eyes with them, the warmth covering them slowly as I drew out a long breath. "Do they look okay?" I asked after I had released her hands, watching her smile softly as she chuckled softly then stopped; I knew she had been afraid I would have gotten upset by her laughter again. "No, they look captivating." She breathed out, kissing my lips slowly before I could laugh at her comment. Before I could fully kiss her back, she pulled away and walked out the door, leaving me to lock it and follow her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="56561d0425da4945e04bb2fb2c7f4a4a""How many?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="944eafcdae03b1d5792e8dc0645b048f""Three "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="92b517e3f7d4264f62ebf4a92c0c9872""Right this way." We followed the waitress, immediately noticing as she swayed her hips in front of us. My eyes flew to Lynn's to see if she was staring at the young waitresses ass while I could feel Monty's burn into me, knowing he was checking to see if I was doing the same thing. To my surprise, Lynn was looking at the different wall decorations as we passed table after table, couples and families conversations passing by us before we were seated in a booth at the far end. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e2fdc6c0fc27a8cc6550f3bda675e268"I allowed Lynn to slide in before I followed her action, noticing her eyes looking towards my lap. I looked down to realize she was looking at my gun and how close it was to her. Without drawing attention to her action, I pulled the holster up and placed it on the other side of my body, not bothered by the change. Even though I do normally use my right hand as my gun hand, I am able to shoot as accurately with my left, something that took years and years to master. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b6f7d2b3fc75f4d34787e50886165b7e"As Lynn and Monty began to look at the menu, my phone rang, showing the departments number. I didn't bother getting up and taking the call somewhere else, putting the phone up to my ear to listen to the agent that was calling me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8dee63526e87c9e62e649ed1cfb39b88""Yes?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="14b932f4985361d618eed8b778378860""Ma'am, we have a problem." I sat up more as my hand landed on Lynn's thigh instinctively, her conversation with Monty immediately ending as I continued to listen to the agent. "Go on." I commanded, trying to guess what the agent was going to say before she did. Lynn stared at my hand, probably surprised that I had done such an affectionate gesture in public. What emergency would we even have right now?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="88c7dea6a4413b7aaa1752a6821ab9ab""Well, the group of men that we have been on the look out for just showed up again on our radar. One of them used their card at a gas station in the country. We think they are back in the US to continue their business." I chuckled and shook my head, look directly into Monty's eyes. "Well fuck." I replied, watching as he straightened up and looked at me then Lynn. I hung up the phone and placed it back into my pocket, smiling sweetly as the waitress came and I ordered food like nothing was wrong. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ee461c04d113f7af12621b19d87be88e"Monty kicked me gently underneath the table as the waitress left with our orders, glaring at me. "What is it?" He asked, my hand still situated on Lynn's thigh, smiling and leaning back in the booth as my hand moved up Lynn's thigh. "Everything is fine Monty, why would you ask such a thing?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side as I could feel Lynn stare at the side of my face. I turned and met her eyes, smiling softly as she did the same, my hand squeezing her thigh. Her eyes went wide as her lips parted gently, I turned my head and looked around the restaurant, my hand still moving up her thigh very slowly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="511df7e391bf01b35fffb702d26faadb"I felt her hand grab mine before I could move it in between her legs, hearing her sigh softly as she leaned her head back on the booth, closing her eyes. I picked up my phone, texting the agent to see if the group had used their cards again. I looked up at Monty, knowing he was getting impatient with me. I cocked my head to the side, smiling at him again. "Monty, do you remember that security detail we did together sometime ago? With the group of business men. Well, they left on business out of the country and now they're back and want to know if we want another contract with them, isn't that great?" He looked at me with confusion written all over his face as I held his eye contact, daring him to question me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c6b042fb6e13dbaabf7e40a6691c3830"He leaned back and then I watched as he realized what I was talking about, nodding his head slowly. "Great, we should swing by either today or tomorrow to work out the small details." I nodded and smiled down at the table, thinking of what conversation I could have with Lynn after earlier today. I sighed and ran my finger down my glass of water, the condensation causing a water droplet to wet my finger. Thoughts of Lyndsey filled my mind as I continued to stare at my water glass, allowing all of the thoughts to fill my brain. I thought about how her hands had felt against my skin, how her mouth had parted in ecstasy as I had teased her; immediately wanting to do it again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ff180b3e8d8d4a070ca6185cf1ca10fd"I felt her hand land on my shoulder to grab my attention, still staring at my water glass as I smirked. "How's your mental health?" I asked, feeling her hand tighten on my shoulder before she released it, turning to look at me in the booth. "What?" "Your mental health, how is it?" I asked again, seeing Monty's mouth open in surprise out of my peripheral vision. This was not a question I would ever ask someone, but for some reason I had needed to know in that moment that she was physically and mentally okay. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6622b130dc01725a6b4f816acaed07c7"She ran her hand through her hair, an action she usually did when she was nervous, as I have observed. She looked at me slightly puzzled, a small smile on her face as I raised my eyebrow at her, receiving a text at that moment. I didn't bother to look at it, waiting patiently for her reply as she rested her elbow on the table, her head resting in her hand. My heart fluttered as I continued to look at her, taking in all of the emotions that I was feeling as I looked at her, feeling my body begin to warm up. I felt at ease, forgetting about the ongoing situation that I was needing to handle, only thinking about how I wanted to make this woman smile more. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3470d6894d5f7f04ae4f0c135ba2ecf2""I'm doing just fine, Miss Bevier, and how is yours?" She questioned, tilting her head to wait for my reply. I chuckled and looked at Monty then back at her, directly addressing her question. "Right now, I'm thinking about you and falling apart inside. Completely breaking down, Miss Gunnulfsen." I replied, watching as she had a sharp intake of breath as she continued to look at me, Monty's mouth completely open. He would have an entire colony of bees in there if he didn't close it soon. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bdc3a13f34548aaf1d8657e26766ac5b""A breathtaking avalanche." She breathed out, her eyes never leaving mine. I felt heat begin to spark in between my legs as I smirked and nodded slowly, never feeling more attracted to anyone else as I took in every inch of her body. My heartbeat wouldn't slow down, my hands started to shake slightly, feeling as if I was a teenager in high school sitting with their crush. I had never felt that before, never experienced anything like this. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"This woman is going to be the death of me. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e91df4e1bf4e3b548f50c91c7d272076"Our food arrived, breaking our staring contest as I smiled lightly at my lap then looked at my food. I felt Lynn's hand squeeze my thigh gently before she picked up her fork and began eating, remembering that I had gotten a text a few minutes ago. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6ad9a40a1b7cb9531a1c98fe1e78e84d""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They used it 15 minutes ago at lake and park." /emThe text read, causing me to smirk. That was very close to where we were. I began to eat my food slowly after I had texted back the agent with my address, telling her to await further instructions. My hand lifted up a fry, about to bring it to my lips as I heard the restaurant door open, laughter filling my ears. I chuckled and shook my head, placing the fry back on the plate as I folded up the napkin that was on my lap./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="733c1a9dc884ae1a7f84c8ddeecdcce3"Lynn stopped eating to look at me, her eyes asking me why I was acting so strange. I watched as four men sat in the booth in front of us, Monty looking at me, trying to understand what I was doing. I took the napkin and wiped away any food that I had on my lips, clearing my throat as the men settled into the booth and picked up their menu's, unaware of my odd behavior. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5e626d412a67a33a80d609a316a2d136"I turned and grabbed Lyndsey by the throat, pulling her closer until her lips crashed into mine. I felt her hesitate but give in to my sudden passionate kiss, resting her hand on my cheek. I ran my finger down her throat, feeling her body begin to shake slightly before I pulled away, leaning in close so my lips were near her ear. "Darling, take my keys and sit in the car with Monty, will you?" I asked, her head moving away from my mouth to look at me, completely taken aback by my question. "What are you-" I placed my finger over her lips to silence her, shaking my head slowly. I leaned in close to her ear again, knowing that she was more agitated and nervous. "Baby, I need you to do this for me." I said, knowing her body was on high alert. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="64b78b714368c7ee812a8066a24135d3"I knew I was making her uncomfortable, I had never even addressed her with a pet name and now suddenly I had used two different ones. My reason for this was only because I had thought it would make her follow my command without questioning me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ab29a6ec9dfde3ba8ec1f63fd40b7a8c"Lyndsey turned and looked at Monty then back at me, still very confused. I slid out of the booth slowly, watching the men in my peripheral vision to make sure they weren't watching us. They didn't know we had been looking for them, but I didn't want them to get suspicious. Lynn stood directly in front of me, her body touching mine gently as I looked at Monty. "Monty, be a doll and show Lynn to the car." I said, my eyes never leaving hers as I felt Monty stand next to me and take the keys from my hand. Monty walked towards the door, I could see that she was very hurt by my actions, not knowing what she had done to have me force her exit. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e0257a630aef5a49c9c2bce871afe6ef"She turned to leave without a goodbye, grabbing her hand to stop her. I pulled her closer, taking her hands, snaking them around my waist so that she would hold me. The men turned their attention towards us, knowing damn well what they were thinking and wanting. "Lynn, angel, kiss me before you go." I whispered, brushing my lips over hers to entice her. She lifted her head slightly and pressed her lips into mine without a moments hesitation, pushing her body flush against mine before I suddenly broke the kiss, leaving her face flushed as she struggled to breathe normally. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bfc3c3b0d9ba8fb2bd0ec6e329167ace"She began to walk away as I turned and smirked at the men, moving towards their table. I stood in front of it and placed my hands on either side of the table with a sweet smile, looking at the restaurant door to see Lynn stop at the open door and look at me as I winked at her, turning my attention fully to the men in front of me. "Hello boys." I said sweetly, continuing to smile as they all smirked and held onto every word. "Did you like that?" I asked, watching them all nod silently as their smirks grew wider. They probably thought I was going to offer them something sexual, they always thought that. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="800461458e2e7b104749da6cf630c36f"The group comprised of four men in their middle twenties, none of them married or seeing someone; to our knowledge, anyway. "Do you know what I really don't like?" I asked, sliding my finger over the smooth wood of the table, I knew I had them, completely. "What?" Someone finally choked out, a look of desperation on his face. "Well, I really don't like it when someone runs a small drug ring, then suddenly flees the country to spend their money on women and more drugs." I said coldly, watching their faces fall, all of them completely shocked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="049b84ba420f7c2ad46c6b9befcb7ad8"One of the men stood as I pulled out my knife, immediately holding it to his throat as my fingers wrapped around his belt loop, keeping him in my grasp. "Sit back down or your blood will go all over this freshly mopped floor." I threatened through gritted teeth, watching his shaking body fall back into the booth as I chuckled and ran the tip of my knife over the glossed table, feeling the fear of these men leech into the air, making it smell rotten. All of their eyes were on my knife as I made random shapes into the wood, not pressing down hard enough to split the wood and create an image. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="de4f9a0d2898b04b2f09eac86696f51e"I sighed and cocked my head to the side, continuing to look at my knife as the men did as well. "Do you know how long it will take for someone to bleed to death with a knife like this?" I asked, looking up to see their reactions. They were terrified, completely and utterly terrified. I knew they were afraid to make any sort of move to free themselves, which they were smart to decide against, they would be dead before anyone made it past the table. "What do you want?" I heard one of them ask as I chuckled and began sliding the knifes point over the table again. "You never answered my question." I said, turning to look into the man's eyes. I could end his life, I could cut short any sort of long term goals that he had; and I wouldn't lose any sleep over it. I never lost sleep over any of them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="70c95afda5acca0e8c3c9b1c04deebe1"My team came into the restaurant in plain clothes as I laughed and looked at all of them. "Looks like you won't find out." I stated then walked away, my team grabbing the men before they would even think about running. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fd430e7e71644f71afe87d8bc3750e25"I exited the restaurant and looked at my car to find it empty, my heart skipping a beat. I went into panic mode, my eyes darting around the immediate area. Where the hell were they?! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="37874357d06b85a2c26faa1a1935ed95"My hands flew to my phone, dialing Lynn's number as I continued to look around, my eyes catching site of someone near the pond behind the restaurant. The sunlight was hitting them directly, causing their figure to be engulfed in a shadow. I went towards them, my phone still in my hand as my heart continued to pound in my chest, not caring how exposed I was at this moment. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="68b175ebf20e2522df4a6be47bb51a17""Audrey." I heard Lynn say from somewhere in front of me, causing me to stop in my tracks as I continued to stare at the figure. I watched the shaded person come closer, the sun directly in my eyes. I didn't lift my hand to shield the suns rays, my eyes burning as I continued to stare, knowing I was going to go blind if I didn't stop but I couldn't move. I was frozen by the fear that it wasn't Lynn and it was someone I hadn't seen since I was younger. Someone I never wanted to see again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eef79b45928f5a91795bd932c5923df7"The figure rushed forward but I still didn't move to defend myself, their hand immediately lifting to cover my eyes from the sun. "Audrey it's me, stop that, silly." She breathed into my ear, causing a shiver to rain down my body. Her hand remained over my eyes as I pulled her closer to me, needing to feel her body against mine. She pulled away soon after, lifting her hand from my eyes slowly to see if I would continue to stare at the sun like an idiot. "I have to go for work, okay?" She said, kissing my cheek gently before leaving in a car that I did not recognize./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="29bfcbcba0fc40810d31279064c03c52"She had left so quickly, probably telling the person in the car to wait until after I had come back out. Monty stood next to me as I looked over the pond, the sun being hidden by some trees. "You're head over heels for her, Bevier." He said plainly, causing me to smile. "If you point out one of my flaws one more time, this knife is going in your chest."/p 


	8. Chapter Eight

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8715516821830130c37f99605b2f6b97"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chapter Eight /u/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a347e06a7e1b1c1d2e99fcf4c8d9a45e"The manila folders on my desk continued to pile up, my team and I not able to complete the assignments as they came in. My team just wasn't big enough to take on all of the cases that we were being given. We have an amazing track record, which is why almost every case is handed to us without other agencies being considered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f6cd3f14f939ea99ddee43246d066901"I ran my hand over the rough surface of the folder, not bothering to open it to look at its contents. My fingers slid over my lips as I took a deep breath, trying to work through how many cases we could get through this week./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fee249d0c78f2a7d52cfe91b4810c12d"My eyes shot up to my dark wooden office door as it opened slowly, the chiefs head popping inside. "May I?" He asked, causing me to smile and nod. I watched his strong but old body come to a stand in front of my desk, staring straight ahead as he squared his shoulders, fully at attention in front of me. I looked up as he continued to stare ahead, thinking about how I had come to obtain this much power in the agency. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9840e70a68e6d26230ae123c9682ca07""Sit" I simply stated with a wave of my hand, hearing him sigh as he leaned back in the chair, smiling at me. "Well, I came here to talk to you personally." He said without a moments hesitation, I froze, looking directly into his eyes as I smirked and moved all of the files off of my desk to address him directly. "And what is the subject matter of this personal conversation?" I asked, his hand scratching his forehead before he crossed them over his chest. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="53fe5b54a69a53e62b59ac816846027d""Well, it's about this girl you've been seeing." I sat up, feeling myself grow more and more defensive as hostility filled the air. "Now, I'm not here to tell you to stop seeing her, I'm glad that you found someone that you can tolerate. What I wanted to bring up about her is your work ethic. The cases have been piling up and we really need to start getting them out. All that I'm asking is that you manage time with her and work better. This isn't an official tap on the shoulder, I wanted to talk to you before one had been asked of me." He threw all of that out of his mouth before he knew I would start to get defensive. He has been around me long enough to know I allow a short time for explanation before I give you my opinion. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="112979e88bb4c26268c6b35152efc9b7"I sat back and nodded, looking at the pile of cases that I had set aside on the floor. He was right, I was trying to spend all of my time with her when in reality I needed to really change that attitude. I used to be so focused on work and work alone but this girl has really changed that. "I understand, sir. I will change that. I do apologize that my team has suffered from my negligence." I folded my hands over my desk, trying to seem sincere to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="43e1b717e6a7547954ecbbb68b9be24b"I watched his whole body shake as he chuckled and leaned forward, placing his dry hand over mine. I wanted to pull my hands away but I knew he would be offended by this action, so I grinned as the warmth from his hand encased mine. My stomach turned and I felt like I was going to throw up, thinking about his hand still laying over mine. I really don't like it when men touch me. What gives them the right?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="37ce12644199eae33adeea2e90879a7d""Don't be too hard on yourself, Bevier. Everyone is like this when they just start dating someone." He stood up before I could argue with him, watching his frail body leave my office as I sighed and leaned back in my chair. My hands rubbed my eyes before I stood up, looking directly out my office window at the night sky, the stars not visible because of all the lights in the city. My hand ran down my jaw before it traced over my neck then down my chest. I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling the stress fill me as I thought about how many cases I still had to complete. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5b8e208bd9ca1a3ee6bc4bf4b98816e4"My thoughts were pulled away as my phone rang, I crossed the room and picked up the phone, placing it near my ear. "Bevier."I stated, waiting for the secretary to tell me why she had called. "We have a Lynn Gunn down here to see you, ma'am." I froze, not understanding why the hell she would even know where I worked. "Let her up, but she doesn't know, alright?" I stated, hearing the secretary agree before she hung up. I knew I had a few minutes before she would get up here so I looked around my office, trying to see if anything would give away my actual job. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8f3ba2c5e8ff551095fc63d8c1f7a2d0"I grabbed my name plate on my desk and dropped it into a drawer before I opened my office door, sliding out the nameplate next to the door and into another drawer. I sighed to calm my nerves, standing near the window again as I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in." I stated, hearing the door open and Lynn thank the secretary before we were left alone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1f244c57be5046cfa9a95a98ecc1d7a1"I turned and smiled at her, taking her in like shot. She was wearing black pants with a black band shirt; like a goddess was present in my office. "Why are you here? Who told you?" I asked, coming off more confrontational than I had anticipated. Lynn looked like a deer in headlights, I knew she was afraid that I would get mad at her for coming to see me. "I asked Monty and he told me." She finally confessed, causing me to smile and chuckle, shaking my head at his pure stupidity. "I wouldn't have had to ask him if you would have come to see me today." She chimed in as I was still chuckling, cutting my laughing short. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="04fb708a6c3204cafc0e328937daf9cd"My head whirled around to look at her, her body leaning against the side of my desk as I sighed and nodded in defeat. I knew that she didn't want to start anything, I had ignored her texts and calls for the past two days. "I'm leaving for two weeks." Her soothing voice filled my ears as I looked up and met her gaze again, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at the ceiling to floor bookcase that held an unknown number of books. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9c6dd35bb8445f5272cf96225c95e09f"My body went towards her before I could muster up any courage to act like I didn't care about her leaving. "Why?" I asked, placing my finger underneath her chin to lift her gaze up to mine. I pressed my body against hers, her warmth engulfing me as she sighed into my touch. "It's a small tour we're doing at some festivals along the coast." Her breathing had already become irregular, her chest noticeably moving up and down as she continued to look at me, lust forming in her eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f9278db48338133f2f7fbe17b18b2bf0""That's quite a long stretch of time to be gone." I remarked, my hands pinning her back against my desk as she chuckled nervously and smiled at me, her eyes begging for my touch. "When are you leaving?" I whispered in her ear, watching as goosebumps formed on her neck as her hands grabbed my arms softly. "Early in the morning." She breathed out, causing me to shake my head at her response. "So you came to say goodbye?" I cooed, watching as her face and chest began to turn red, she moved her body forward, trying to hide her face in the crook of my neck. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4aefdd40ea68b9677794b57307b0e57d"I laughed at her small action, sliding my finger down her neck before placing my hand on her throat, moving her head back as she gasped, her eyes pleading with me. Her mouth was open slightly as her lust filled orbs continued to burn into mine, my hand still loosely planted against her throat. I squeezed her throat gently to excite her further, watching as she gasped again, her fingers grabbing at my belt loops to roughly pull my body into hers. Her body was on fire already, I could feel how hot she was through the heat radiating onto me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ffba47b772c0b208e2d2f489a73db586"I moved my hand to brush over her chin then her lips slowly, not fully expecting her mouth to open, her tongue darting out to touch my thumb as I gasped in surprise. "Is the door locked, Lyndsey?" I questioned, my voice deeper from lust as I moved to pull the curtains over my windows. "Yes." She choked out, her hand lifting to rest on her chest as I stepped towards her again, my lips instantly finding hers as she moaned softly into the kiss. Her hands pushed the blazer I was wearing off my shoulders and onto the floor, causing me to grin as her hands wrapped around my neck, pulling me close for another kiss. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d5bf8a35416b9b0b1e77ba5d1c1fda87"The way her body fit into mine, how it felt when we kissed, it wasn't anything that I had ever experienced in my entire life. I felt that my body would catch aflame by how hot her body was, my mind starting to swim as her hands began to unbutton my button up, her hands moving quickly as her tongue slid over my lip, causing me to moan. She suddenly pulled away from me, standing up straight as she placed her hands on my now bare waist, brushing her lips over my neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ecb63978534e2a6d122e3c5d09c30bf1""Audrey, are you okay with this?" She asked into my ear softly, her fingers sliding up and down my sides as goosebumps began to form all over my body. "Yes, are you?" I asked weakly, allowing lust to get the best of me, not even trying to sound like I had an ounce of strength left in my body. "Of course." She said softly before she started to leave soft kisses all over my neck, pushing my opened button up onto the floor. Before I could stop her, her hand slid over my gun locked inside the holster on my waist, not flinching as she ran her finger over the grip of my gun. Her fingers wrapped around the holster before she pulled it up, unclipping it from my pants before she moved and placed my gun on my office chair, smiling at me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f065860d4a718c2e1488e407852b0e50"I had honestly never been more turned on in my entire life. The way she looked at me, the way her body reacted to me, this woman was completely foreign to me and I wanted to learn every little thing about her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cc1f022b7f8af910ea2858d7735a7343"I smirked and slid my hands underneath her shirt, pulling it over her head to reveal the plain black bra that was hidden underneath. I took a second to take all of her in. The way her pale skin elevated the coloring of her tattoos, everything about her was so alluring to me. Lynn lifted her hand and placed it on my cheek, pulling my lips closer to hers, brushing hers over mine slowly. Her action sent a small shiver to run all over my body, her mouth forming a smirk as she looked into my eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4f8c2bfa5691ddeb86668049800aad1a"My head pushed forward, slowly capturing her lips with mine as my hands ran down her back, moving them back up to unhook her bra. Her soft laughter filled my ears as she smiled and watched her bra fall slowly to the floor, getting caught on the desk before being pulled down by gravity. She lifted her head back up before I crashed our lips together again, wanting her so badly in that moment. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6646400f0de68f7418ce8d7b600afb17"My hand grabbed her throat again, choking her gently as she moaned softly and tilted her head back. Her breasts lifted slightly when she had leaned her head back, my hand falling onto her chest, moving down to slide over her breast then her nipple. Lynn's body jumped slightly from surprise as I continued to run my finger over her nipple, her hand moving to the back of my neck to pull me into another kiss. My hands slid over her stomach and sides calmly, wanting desperately to know where every pore was located. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2832767d427f02a509e430e627f8cd1c"Slowly, my hands traced the hem of her pants before I unbuttoned them, looking into her eyes. Her heavy breathing filled my ears as my hands pushed her pants past her butt, then all the way to the floor. I straightened and looked at her exposed body, only clothed in her underwear at this point. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="428bc0f8a2c0977a52737ffdab3b1102"My breath got caught in my throat as I continued to stare at her, completely mesmerized by the woman in front of me. She smiled and tugged me closer to her by my pants, wrapping her arms around my waist. I could see just how aroused she was in this state, her chest was slightly red, her breathing accelerated as her heart thumped in her chest. Slowly, I lifted her up onto my desk, parting her legs to stand in between them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ac72ca4ae7a5fb200ee0f5141edcb754"Then, she completely gave into my touch. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4cac9f493f69b1e3a1a9bc5726b1fd28"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***Four days later***/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c79420e18b5eb53cb648321f3774d675""... So that's why I don't go to the state of Texas anymore." I stood in front of the woman dumbfounded, trying desperately to think of any sort of reply that would sound like I cared about her story. Monty and I had been at the gym for only an hour before she had come over to try and hit on either me or Monty, I really couldn't tell at this point who she was after. I looked over at Monty for help, small talk not being my cup of tea as it was his. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9abc75b905f151a164abd60acd989aa7"The woman smiled at me sweetly, waiting for my reply to her boring story. "Well um, that was a very interesting story." I finally said, scratching the back of my neck, trying to think of any way to get out of this situation. I swear, if this were apart of work I could have told her something rude, ignored her even, but just being out in public, I didn't want to do that. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="75065ad6b1f7647e85e5e83b970ccc7b"Her hand landed on my shoulder as she smirked at me, causing my body to tense up immediately. Her touch felt nothing like Lynn's, not even in the slightest. Her hand was dry, making my skin feel dirty and disgusting as she continued to look into my eyes. "You're such a good listener." She finally said, running her hand up my arm slowly as my body was about to shake with disgust, trying to push down the urge. My phone rang and I answered it before even looking at who the caller was, knowing that the only person it could be was Lynn. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dae3f49dab7ad253872b932797fbbdb0"I put the phone to my ear, staring directly into the unknown woman's eyes as I greeted the caller. "Hey baby, how's the tour going?" The woman immediately removed her hand from my arm, looking at Monty with embarrassment as Lynn stayed silent on the other end. "... Sorry, I'm just not used to you calling me that. You don't seem like the type to give pet names, Audrey." She said matter-of-factly. I laughed and stepped away from Monty and the woman, moving to an empty corner of the building. "Well, this woman was hitting on me, you really were my saving grace." I said with a chuckle, leaning against the wall. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6b84692ab75dc14af37736fd74f992b8""Oh, and you didn't like it?" She asked with a teasing tone, a smile forming on my lips as I looked at my shoes. "Not at all. You never answered my question." She was silent for a moment, talking to someone that was near her. "It's great, it feels really good to be on the road again. Hey, I have to go for the sound check, bye Audrey." She hung up before I could respond to her, imagining how she looked as she walked across the stage to the microphone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"***/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ace90db0618ece5276b999478b1b9779""C. A. Bevier, you're needed back at headquarters." Monty said as soon as I got back to him at the gym. "Why wasn't I contacted?" I questioned, grabbing my gym bag as we both headed towards my car. "You were on the phone. Also, Ms. Turn seems to be upset with you." He stated, falling into the passenger seat of my car. I started it and headed towards headquarters, trying to figure out what I could have done that would upset her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9bd68824561affa1727da80f71bff6ff""It seems that you and Lynn were getting intimate in your office while she was still filing some paperwork." I laughed as we arrived at a red light, holding my stomach as I continued. "Was she really?" I asked, looking at him as he laughed and looked straight ahead. "She also said that it seemed you thought everyone important in the office had left." My face turned red as I thought about that night with Lynn, smiling softly as I chuckled. "I'll talk to her." I stated as I pulled into my assigned parking spot, getting out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="afb42c1eec69421c3f7e7f083bedbbda"As usual, everyone in the office was running around, dodging and weaving past everyone else. "Ms. Turn, my office, please." I said as I walked past her, hearing her get out of her chair quickly, following close behind me. I shut the door and sighed, seeing that she was still standing with her arms crossed, a glare evident on her face. "So it seems you heard my activities a few days ago." She scoffed and sat down, following her actions across from her. "Honestly Audrey, all of the people still in the office could." I cleared my throat and ran my hand over the back of my neck. I couldn't look her in the eyes, I'd never had to deal with this sort of thing before. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="14d0a98b6ddb28072c5d86ae79c424ce""I do apologize, I thought we had been quieter than we actually had been." I finally said, lifting my eyes to meet hers. She sighed and gritted her teeth, her jaw tightening. "I just can't stop thinking about it, Audrey. Her moans... Your moans... It just sounded different than when we were together." She confessed, her eyes filling with tears. I groaned softly and cocked my head to the side, not wanting to talk about this anymore. "Ms. Turn if I'm being honest, with her it's not only sex, it's a lot more. When I had been intimate with you, it was only about the sex. I do apologize if I have hurt you in any way." Her body flew out of the chair so fast it fell backwards as she exited my office, slamming the door behind her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="37750c46de3f1dd94a26319425820a25"I sighed and fixed the chair before sitting back down in mine, looking through the files at some of the cases we had yet to complete. As my eyes scanned through them, they stopped on a random case, which contained instructions to assist the FBI with an ongoing case. I closed the case and gathered my team in the conference room, pushing my encounter with Ms. Turn to the back of my mind. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2e18145d919cffe01820d4895a3e2dc4"I stood in front of the long conference table and looked at my team, deciding if we would all be a good fit for this assignment. "Well agents, it seems that the FBI has requested our help in the southern part of the state. An unknown assailant has been planting bombs in department stores and gas stations alike for some time now. Mostly they're smaller bombs but this unknown person has killed 5 people now. What they would like us to do is assist in locating and bringing in this subject for questioning. Meaning, this assailant must be kept alive. Does everyone understand?" Everyone nodded, watching me as I smiled and opened the conference room door for them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b9af3567817c6948cc7855e3f82d6f5e""Great, get packed, we leave in an hour."/p 


End file.
